


The Dragon of Zakuul

by Wownomore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Intrigue, Multi, Nathema (Star Wars), Power Play, Swtor lore, The gods of zakuul, Zakuul (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: *the Gods are Original characters inspired by Gods of the machine operation on Iokath from Star Wars the old Republic.
Relationships: Joanis Wowomore/ Kira Carsen, Lord Borias Wownomore/Theron Shan, Master Amethesta Domvar/ Lord Scourge
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

3939bby Medriaas catacombs Wild Space  
___________________________________________

Tenebrae eyed his father angrily. "I shall destroy you!" He shook with rage.  
"You miserable infant!" Dramath growled. "I should have had your mother drown you at birth when she had the chance." His red lips curled, yellow Sith eyes narrowed in anger.  
The dark soul watched thoughtfully. So much rage, he thought. This Sith could be my salvation. The others...they were not enough. I need more, and this one's passion needs focus...direction. I can begin again. The wasted form moved foward slowly, shuffling toward the stairway to the vault.  
Lightening crackled, streams of red and purple electricity flowed into the air of the dark chamber of the vault. The chamber began to shake violently with the force from both of the powerful Sith Lords.  
The dark wasted form smiled to himself. Yes...yes, this shall do nicely.  
"Die father!" Tenebrae screamed, throwing one last burst of lightning into Dramath. His father's body shook violently, crackling with purple electricity. The elder Sith crumpled at his feet. Tenebrae laughed maniacally. "I...am...free."  
The force ghost of his father stared at him. "You shall pay dearly for this!"  
Tenebrae shook his head. "Oh, no, I shall not father. It is you who shall pay." He pulled out a small faceted object from his robes.  
Dramath chuckled. "A holocron? Do you mean to destroy me with it, perhaps?"  
"No," Tenebrae said, grinning. "You shall rot here for eternity." He held the purple and gold metal object up to his father's ghostly form. The holocron shook with the force. Dramath screamed in agony as he was sucked into it.  
The dark form lingering on the stairway chuckled with delight.  
Tenebrae turned to look at him. The dark, stooped form loomed on the stairway of the vault.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
The dark figure stepped closer. "I have had many names. I have lived for a millennia or more. I have come to offer you eternal life and power." He smiled beneath the cowled robe. "Are you interested?" He extended a grey, withered hand.  
Tenebrae eyed him coolly. "I already have power, but immortality?" He stepped closer, trying to see beneath the dark hood. "How is that so? I have heard of other Sith who claimed immortality..."  
"You shall see, if you wish to assist me." The grey, wasted fingers reached up to slide the cowl off of his ancient head.  
Tenebrae glared at him in awe and reverence. "you...your'e..." His red hand shook, pointing.  
"Yes my son, I am your Emperor. Kneel before me."  
"My Lord!" Tenebrae threw himself at the Emperor's feet, kissing his robes.  
The Emperor smiled, grinning wickedly. So easy , he thought. Mortals are so easily manipulated. All they need is a promise and some power to fuel them.  
"I need your assistance."  
"My Lord?"  
"The Empire is dying. I need to start again, but I cannot do it in my current state."  
Tenebrae nodded, looking at the wasted form in front of him. "What can I do?"  
"Reclaim my Empire. Renew my body..."  
Tenebrae bowed his Sith pure blood head. "I am yours to command my Lord."  
The Emperor smiled wickedly. "Good, then let us begin."  
Tenebrae screamed as the Emperor released his power into the young Sith pure blood body. He shook violently, his body convulsing with the force. The Emperor let out a heavy breath as he released the last of his power into the younger Sith. The Emperor's wasted form, drained of all power crumbled at Tenebrae's feet. The grey wasted form turning to dust, leaving only a grey pile of debris on the cold stone ground of the chamber of the vault.  
Tenebrae breathed heavily, letting out a menacing laugh. "Your power is mine now! I shall rule Medriaas, now that my father is dead."  
The force ghost of the Emperor stared at him thoughtfully. "You have the power of immortality now. You shall be known as Lord Vitiate. The Empire is now yours to command."  
Tenebrae smiled. "Immortal..I am Emperor now. They shall all bow to me..."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

3938bby the unknown regions  
_________________________________  
  
"We conquer, we destroy, we rebuild. It has been the way of the builders for many millennia. " The Rakata said. " nothing has changed in all this time, nor shall it ever. Time moves forward. The builders are eternal and infinate."  
"I must rebuild my empire," Tanebrae said, looking at the Rakata thoughtfully. "But first, I must eliminate all of my rivals."  
The Rakata nodded it's head, the side eyes blinked. "We shall assist you with that task."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
3938bby Maelstrom Prison Imperial space  
______________________________________________  
Darth Revan screamed as he was placed into the infinity machine, the nodes attached to his face, digging into his skin.  
Lord Scourge looked on, feeling pity for his friend, but it was a necessary evil, he thought.  
You must stay strong old friend. We shall defeat the Emperor together, but you must be patient. It shall take time, more time than even I have, most likely.  
He backed away from the machine that would hold Revan prisoner.  
It was a necessary distraction, he thought. The Emperor must be destroyed. I cannot allow him to take me too. If I have to gain immortality to defeat him and destroy him once and for all, I shall do it. This is only the beginning. I cannot fail..  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
3938bby Medriaas the catacombs  
______________________________________  
"If I am to gain my strength and power, then I will need to consume them all, use their essence. Tanebrae thought as he looked at the huge machine that stood on the central platform in the vaulted cavern of the catacombs.  
The machine had a chamber on top, with a single control node.  
There were control panels on each of the six sided machine, with circular slots for holding power crystals.  
He ran a red hand along the edge of each of the panels, closely inspecting each one.  
Around the perimeter of the circular deck were six containment pods which corresponded to each of the control panels.  
In front of each containment pod was a small circular lighted platform, just large enough for someone to stand on.  
He nodded his red pureblood head in approval. This shall suit my needs perfectly, he thought.  
A small hooded man came up behind him, from the long metal walkway leading up to the circular platform.  
He bowed his heavily hooded head in reverence. "My Lord, they have arrived."  
Tanebrae grinned wickedly. "Excellent. Now we may begin the ritual. You shall receive your reward soon my son."  
The priest bowed his head. "Thank you my Lord."  
"We shall begin with you." The Sith pureblood grinned, reaching out his big red scaled hands to the small man before him.  
He slid the hood of of the man's head and placed both hands on his face.  
Tanebrae recited the words out loud, the words that every Sith would live by later on.  
"Peace is a lie. There is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me. "  
The priest began to convulse, shaking violently. His eyes went wide as tenebrae drained his life force from him, threads of red force energy flowed out of him.  
The priest screamed as the last ounce of his life force was drained out of his body. It fell into a heap at Tanebrae's feet.  
The pureblood smiled to himself, feeling the new life within him.  
It felt good, but it wasn't nearly enough to fuel him.  
He walked over to the Machine and walked around it, adjusting the controls, activating the oversized machine.  
The ritual has begun, he thought. All life on Medriaas shall be mine. I shall be eternal. Nothing shall stand in my way..  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************************   


3737bby Zakuul the palace of the Eternal Flame  
_____________________________________________________  


Scyva watched over the valley from her terrace high above the city.  
Her deep blue face matched the humid, midnight sky of Zakuul.  
Her thoughts drifted to the early days, when the Gods were new and vibrant, and not diminishing like the waning moons.  
She let out a heavy sigh.  
Esne came up to her mother, her grass green face marked with worry.  
"What is it mother? I sense something is troubling you. "  
Scyva crossed her arms across her ample busom. "Do you not feel it daughter? Another force is gaining power, while ours is dwindling. I fear our time is coming to an end soon."  
Esne had to stretch her neck to look up at her mother, who was a full head taller. She nodded her black head. "The force is changing mother. There is a great shift in the galaxy."  
"The temples stand empty, the people are losing interest and becoming distracted by something else. "  
"If you speak of the outworlder who is gaining power, mother, he is gaining power." Tyth boomed. His deep voice vibrated as he spoke.  
He removed his blood red helm to reveal the Sith pureblood features; the ruddy red skin glowed from the torchlight, his yellow eyes glistened in anger.  
Aivela came up next to her brother, who towered over all of them. She was slightly smaller then her mother, but taller than her twin, Esne.  
Her skin reflected the torchlight, which was a healthy orange, like the setting sun.  
She flicked her long golden braid of hair over her broad, slender shoulder."there is talk of a new power mother. His name is Tanebrae, though I have heard offworlders call him Vitiate."  
"If we are to survive, we must defeat him, or we shall perish." Izax hissed. " We shall not allow this new threat to gain power here.." The red serpent eyed narrowed in anger, his deathly white skin pallid.  
"What shall we do then father?" Tyth asked, stepping forward. The bulky God loomed over the others, twice as tall and half again as broad.  
"We shall need a champion to fight for us." Izax hissed. His voice whispered like a whistle in a chamber.  
"I know just the one to do it." Aivela said, standing erect and proud. "He is very strong and a great warrior. We have seen him fight on the battlefield many times."  
"I know of whom you speak." Scyva said. Her ruby red eyes sparkled. " His name is Valkorian. He is a Lord of Zakuul. He favors us and prays to Izax for strength, and his consort prays to me daily."  
Izax nodded his serpent head. "He does indeed. This is good. I shall speak with this mortal and gain his assistance. "   
*****************************************  


"Father?" Arcann stared at his father "What is it?"  
Valkorian shook his head. He glared at his young son thoughtfully. "I thought I saw someone..."  
Vaylin looked off in the direction her father was staring.. "But there is nothing there father."  
Valkorian chuckled. "You are strong in the force." He stroked her mop of long golden brown hair thoughtfully, looking down at the girl.  
"She can throw things with her mind." Thexan said, smiling at his younger sister. Valkorian returned the smile. "Yes, indeed," he thought. and that is what's worrying me. She has the power of the gods.  
He noticed a tall heavily hooded figure standing in the shadows of the Palace of the Eternal Dragon. He frowned, then turned to his children. "Go now, I have business to attend to."  
Arcann nodded. "As you say father." he put an arm around his twin. "Comon Thexan, let's go practice our swordplay."  
Vaylin looked at her older brothers thoughtfully. "May I come?"  
Thexan smiled down at his little sister. "Of course."  
Vaylin skipped behind the brothers as they disappeared from view.  
The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. Valkorian could just glimpse the white scaled skin under the hood. His yellow eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
"Who are you? This is my property. You are trespassing."  
The figure loomed over him by at least a foot. Valkorian stood at 6' 4" tall for a human, but nothing compared to the robed figure before him.  
The voice was deep and wispy, like a whisper in a chamber. "I mean you no harm Valkorian. I have come to offer you an opportunity."  
Valkorian's yellow eyes narrowed. "Go on."  
The dark figure reached up and slowly slid the heavy hood from his head. Valkorian gasped in surprise. Izax! He bowed before the God. "My lord!"  
The eternal smiled. His white leathery scaled skin stretched across his sunken in cheeks. The ruby eyes glowed. "Our time is ending. I feel it. Your power is strong. You are strong in the force."  
Valkorian smiled at the God. "I am honored that you grace me with your presence lord. What is it that you wish from me?"  
Izax looked down at the mature male human thoughtfully. "I need you to stand in my stead, watch over Zakuul."  
"My Lord?"  
Izax sighed. His deep voice soothing and in a mere whisper. "The Gods are tired my son. It is time for us to rest. "  
"Where will you go? The Gods are leaving?"  
"Only to rest. Come..take us to the GRAVESTONE. I shall explain our plans on the way." Valkorian nodded. "As you wish Lord Izax."  
Later...  
Valkorian screamed as the gods threw the force into him. The red/black crystal glowed brightly beneath his feet. The dark sanctuary glowed with the colors of the rainbow. One for each of the six gods of Zakuul. Black for Izax, red for Tyth, blue for Scyva, green for Esne, orange for Aivela and yellow for Nahut.  
He shook violently as the colored streams of force energy slammed into his body. The whole chamber vibrated. He struggled to keep from stumbling.  
After several minutes, the chamber got deathly quiet. Valkorian stared at the gods thoughtfully. His yellow eyes glowed. He bowed his head in reverence.  
Izax raised his scaled white hand to Valkorian's face. "You shall remember nothing of what happened here. You shall return to Zakuul and begin a new Empire with a new name. Izax, Emperor of the Eternal Empire."  
"Izax...Eternal Empire.." Valkorian stared into the vaulted space of the dark sanctuary.  
Izax sighed. "Now we must rest." He turned to step into the compartment behind him, the other gods following suit.  
Valkorian Tirall watched as the Gods of Zakuul climbed into the over sized compartments around the perimeter of the dark chamber on the GRAVESTONE. The doors to the compartments closed slowly, then make a loud hissing sound as they sealed shut, the metalic sound ringing out in the vaulted chamber.  
"Our time has ended and yours is just beginning." Izax's graveled voice echoed in the chamber.  
"Do as I ask, and the galaxy will be yours to command..."  


********************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************  


Tenebrae groaned in pain. There was blood and scattered bodies all over the ground where he stood.  
"My Lord." The High priest stepped forward. "You are injured." He reached up to tend to the Sith lord.  
"How can the immortal Lord be injured? He is a god." Brother Inae said softly. Tenebrae grumbled. "This body is mortal. I am not."  
"But Lord Zildrog..." The High priest fawned over Tenebrae fondly.  
Tenebrae put a hand on his shoulder for support. "Assist me to my shuttle Hymen."  
The High priest nodded his hooded head. "I shall get you to safety my Lord."  
The younger priest stepped over to the other side of Tenebrae. "What of the other gods?" Inae asked softly, wrapping a supporting arm around Tenebrae gently.  
Tenebrae took the priest's support and shuffled over to his personal shuttle. "They shall be dealt with." He coughed, blood dribbled from his Sith mouth.  
Tenebrae walked with his priests to his shuttle, leaving the battleground behind in a sea of blood, bloody, muddy ground and dead bodies.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The tall Lord stood in the doorway to the shuttle quietly. The priests stared at Izax. "But you were killed..."  
Valkorian shook his mop of salt and pepper hair. "It is you who shall die Zildrog."  
Tenebrae eyed him. Their yellow eyes met. "I am the Sith Emperor! I am eternal! I cannot die!"  
Valkorian waved a hand and the priests dropped to the ground.  
Tenebrae narrowed his eyes, grabbing onto his bloody midsection, stumbling without the priests support. He leaned onto the shuttle door frame with one hand. You can destroy this body, but I shall just take another." He growled, his sith pure blood lips leered at the other angrily.  
"Your time on this realm is done. I have the power now. You are weak." Valkorian laughed heartily. His fingers tingled with the force. He expelled purple lightening into the wounded Sith's body.  
Tenebrae screamed in agony as he was enveloped in purple lightening.  
His body convulsed and shook violently for several minutes before collapsing onto the shuttle floor at Valkorian's feet.  
Valkorian stepped over him, then closed the shuttle doors. he smiled wickedly. There can only be one Emperor, he thought. Now to be sure that not a soul knows that you even exist.  
You must be hidden away and erased from all memory.  
Valkorian walked to the front of the shuttle and plotted in a course to the planet known as Nathema...  


*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
3637bby Zakuul the Spire  
___________________________  


Heskal paused at the doorway to the Eternal throne chamber, watching as the Outlander was taken from the throne room and dragged down the long hallway.  
Arcann met him at the doorway, watching as the Knights of Zakuul disappeared through the elevator doors with the outlander's body.  
Heskal's pale eyes met Arcann's red ones. He placed a hand on his heart. "My Prince, i felt a disturbance. What has happened?" He looked past Arcann to see his father, the Emperor laying on the floor by the Eternal Throne.  
Arcann smirked beneath his mask. "Did you not see it in one of your visions?" he mused. "The Emperor is gone."  
Heskal shook his mop of white hair. "He is dead, yes, but something is amiss. I do not sense his spirit." He looked after the Knights disappearing into the vestuble taking them down the long glass encased hallway to the elevator that would take them down to the surface of the spire.  
"The Outlander will soon join my father." Arcann said, turning to walk back down the long walkway toward the throne.  
Heskal followed him, glaring at Vaylin, who stood there staring at her dead father's body lying on the ground at her feet.  
"What shall we do now?" Heskal said, looking down at Valkorian's still form with pity and awe. "What shall be done with the Emperor?"  
"I am the Emperor!" Arcann growled. "Remove him!" He pointed at Valkorian's body. "Take your scions to the swamp and place him with the others on the GRAVESTONE."  
Heskal nodded. "It is only fitting that the immortal shall join the other gods."  
"Praise Izax." Vaylin said. "May he rise again."


	2. a new Start

3632bby the GRAVESTONE Wild Space  
____________________________________________

Lord Borias Wownomore floated in the kolto tank.  
His battle with the new emperor of Zaakuul left him worse for wear and close to death.  
The former Zakuul Knight Senya Tirall watched him closely.  
she had become attached to him in the short time that they had spent together. Borias reminded her of the son she had lost years ago.  
She stroked the tank thoughtfully, her pale face lined with worry.  
she sighed deeply. feel better, she thought. you need to be well. we are counting on you.  
"how is our brave warrior" Lana came into the small med-bay on the gravestone.  
Senya turned to to look at the blond-haired Sith. her pale blue eyes meeting the golden ones fondly.  
"he's strong, like my son."  
Lana nodded, smiling. "I would expect nothing less from the Emperor's Wrath. I told you that he would succeed."  
"he has truly proven to be quite the asset." Senya pressed the button to let the water out of the tank.  
She and Lana watched as the water drained out, allowing Borias to stand on his own, his feet now planted on the bottom of the tank.  
he stood there for a minute or two, getting his bearings and once again becoming accustomed to breathing air again.  
"where am I? what am I doing here? who...?"  
"easy now.. easy" Lana placed a hand on his shoulder as he felt his way around.  
he barely remembered being placed in the tank, his mind fuzzy.  
"you were in a battle with Arcann, the new emperor. you almost died." Lana said softly, helping him out of the tank. "we dosed you pretty strongly with kolto to heal you." she handed him a robe to wrap his naked body in to cover himself.  
she couldn't help but blush, looking at his bronze skin, his will toned body.  
Borias rubbed his head thoughtfully. "will my memory return?"  
"in time." Lana said softly. "be patient. it will come."  
Borias wrapped the robe tightly around himself, tying the cord around his slender waist. he sat down on the med cot.  
"I hope you are correct. I would like to think that there are several things that I would not wish to forget."  
"indeed." she smiled warmly at him, then walked over to the shelf next to the desk in the med-bay. "in the meantime, you have several messages to read. I kept them for you for when you woke up."  
she handed Borias the datapad.  
"perhaps some of these will spark that memory of yours."  
Borias took the datapad from her. "I suppose we shall see, won't we?"  
Senya nodded. "we'll leave you to it then. let us know if you need help with anything."  
"I shall do that." Borias watched as they left the med-bay, then let out a heavy sigh as he tapped the screen to read:

My Lord,  
I cannot express my regret to hear that you have been captured by the emperor.  
we don't know if you're dead or alive. no one will tell me anything at command and I have not gained favor since your capture.  
my siding with Darth Baras has not been forgotten.  
they do not trust me my Lord and I suppose that I cannot blame them. I have tried to get information from other sources, but to no avail.  
we cannot even leave Dromund Kaas. the blockades have stopped us from leaving.  
life has been difficult since your departure. this new emperor does nothing but take everything that we have.  
I wish that I could join you wherever you are.  
until the time that we meet again, whether it be in this life or the next one.  
Your ever faithful,  
Quinn

Borias,  
I don't know if you're even alive, but just in case you are, I wanted to tell you thank you for coming back to me and not leaving me to be with that Republic agent.  
I was worried that you would leave me for him. it's been tearing me up inside not to be able to talk to you everyday. I miss you so much. I've joined up with this Devonian. he's a liar and a scoundrel, but we're having fun. it reminds me of my old pirating days with Risha before I met you.  
it's been 5 years and I still cry myself to sleep. maybe you're out there somewhere and we'll see each other again. I'll be so happy if that happens. please come back.  
yours,  
Vette

Lord Borias,  
I know that you said it wasn't meant to be, but when I got your last message, I couldn't help but wonder if you really do care for me and it filled me with hope that maybe we would see each other again, but when I didn't hear from you, I thought maybe it was all just a dream.  
I hope that you're okay. please be alive. I couldn't take it if you were gone.  
I really did enjoy our time together. if you're alive and I never hear from you again I'll understand. I've never been good with relationships, but after meeting you, I felt that might change.  
if you do get this message and you're still alive, I just want you to know that I care about you and I really hope I'll see you again.  
even if we're not together, I'll still have fond memories to hold in my heart forever.  
I will never forget you.  
always,  
Theron

Borias read each message slowly and carefully. He tried to remember, but he just couldn't. his mind was still fuzzy from the chemicals of the kolto.  
He let out a hard deep sigh he really hoped that his memory would return to him.  
He reached for the intercom on the wall next to the Medford. He tapped the button.  
" Lana here." The voice responded.  
"Lana would you meet me please?"  
" I would be pleased to my Lord."  
Borias nodded, then slipped off of the med cot.  
He adjusted the heavy robe, tightening the cord around his slender waist. He walked over to the corridor, his bare feet padding on the cold metal walkway of the GRAVESTONE.  
Lana smiled as she approached him. " How are you feeling my Lord?"  
Borias shook his thick head of long black hair, still wet from the tank.  
" I gather that you continue to address me as such because I hold a title."  
Lana nodded her blond head. "indeed, you do. you are the emperor's wrath, or at least you were.. now that the emperor is gone.." she paused, pondering. "I sense Valkorian still with you, though his spirit has not appeared to me, his presence is very strong."  
"...and I destroyed him?"  
"I was not there, but Darth Marr told me that you did, yes."  
"Darth Marr?"  
"he was our ally. he told me of your capture and the destruction of Valkorian's body."  
"I see.." Borias frowned.  
"I believe Valkorian kept you alive somehow. Perhaps that's why you don't remember. His power is clouding your memory. "  
"Perhaps." Borias stroked the tuft of hair on his chin. " those messages..they were personal and emotional. Two of them said they missed me very much. Those I once loved perhaps?"  
"It would seem so, yes."  
"One in particular was quite emotional and direct."  
I suppose it was only a matter of time before Theron was mentioned, Lana thought. She was hoping to avoid this. The two had become too close in their short time together.  
"Do you mean Theron?"  
"Yes. Who is he?"  
Perhaps it's better that he doesn't remember, she thought.  
"You and agent Shan were...intimate."  
"So he was my lover then?"  
"Yes, we shall discuss this later.." She brushed off any further mention of Theron. "You should rest now and meditate. I'm sure that it will all be better soon."

Several days later, they arrived on Odessen.  
Borias had taken Lana's advice and spent the whole time resting and in deep meditation, reflecting on his current condition.  
he stepped off of the shuttle that dropped them on the landing pad across from the GRAVESTONE, which hovered overhead by the tall mesas on the thickly wooded planet.  
He viewed the scenery from the deck, which faced the east, looking out into the valley surrounded by the tall mesas with heavy foliage.  
He watched the collection of people working, a diverse group of Jedi, Sith, engineers, soldiers and many others.  
it seemed like a warm and inviting place to live. so many have come here to live a new life, free of the lives they had before. it seemed that he wasn't the only one starting over.  
he noticed another shuttle approaching.  
it landed on the same shuttle pad that he had arrived on earlier.  
a few moments later, two figures stepped off of the shuttle; a small alien with big black eyes and puckered lips and a human male.  
The alien walked down the walkway toward a large whole in the rock face of the mountain that the base was carved into.  
The alien didn't interest him, but the other figure the human male..  
He was about 30, with a chiseled jaw, tanned skin and implants wrapped around his left eye.  
Borias stared at the well toned form in the leather jacket walking toward him on the main deck. the man smiled at him, a sparkle in his green gold eyes like he had been shocked suddenly.  
"Lord Borias. It's good to see you. It's been a long time. "  
Borias shook his head, his bronze face sullen and anguished.  
He was hoping that he could remember, but he just couldn't.  
The green gold eyes glistened, the smile faded, the tanned cheeks drooped in sorrow.  
Theron noted Borias blank stare. "I was really hoping that you remembered me.." He sighed heavily, looking down at his boots. " but with everything that's happened, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. "  
Borias looked at him thoughtfully. " I am sorry. I feel as though we should know each other, but I cannot recall."  
Theron contained his disappointment, restraining his building emotions. He sighed heavily, holding back tears.  
Borias sensed his anguish, his deep emotional state, which he contained.  
Stay strong, Theron thought. Don't loose it now. You can't let him see your weakness.  
" I think I can help you." He smiled slightly. "Come with me."  
Theron motioned for him to follow.  
Borias followed him toward the entrance to the base.q  
They stepped onto the elevator that would take them down into the main complex.  
Lana greeted them as Theron led him into the war room..  
She looked at Borias, then Theron, who shook his head sadly.  
She nodded. "Now that you're here my Lord, we can help you to recover. You've been through many difficulties."  
"I am ready and grateful for any assistance that you can give me." Borias replied.  
Theron placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna take him to see Sana Rae and Doctor Oggorubb. I'll see what they can do for him."  
Theron led Borias over toward the science lab.  
As they walked through the doorway, the big purple hurt with tattoos and an eyepiece greeted them.  
"Ahh Agent Shan. This must be the one you were telling me about. A pleasure to meet you at last."  
Borias looked up at the purple hutt. " I was not aware of any hutt scientists. "  
Oggurobb laughed, his deep voice booming in the cavernous room.  
"prejudices aside, I think that I can help you with your condition my Lord. I have studied the effects of carbonite poisoning on the brain.."  
Borias, always confident, extroverted and steadfast, felt angry that he had lost his mental faculties. He nodded his head slowly.  
" I sense that I was quite capable before I lost my memory. If I wish to become as I was before, then it seems that I have no choice. You may proceed doctor."  
Not too much like before, Theron thought. He was hoping that Borias wouldn't be the Sith he once was.  
"Excellent. " the hutt boomed. " I shall get started then."  
" if you need me, I'll be around the base. I have work to do." he looked up at Borias thoughtfully. "When you're done with dr. Oggurobb, you should go see Sana Rae in the force Enclave. she's right across the corridor." he pointed toward the area directly across from the science lab.  
Borias nodded. " i shall do that. Thank you."

Theron left Borias in the science lab, then walked across the main corridor and over toward the smuggler quarter.  
He entered his quarters, which were right next door.  
He sat on the long sofa and reached for the bottle of Corellian firewater and poured himself a drink.  
as he took a sip of his whiskey, he heard a shuffle outside his door. he looked up to see Lana standing there.  
"not to worry Theron. I know how much you care for him. it's important that we make him better."  
Theron rubbed his head absentmindedly. " yeah I'm sure that having the Hut pick-a-part his brain will really help."  
Lana sat down next to him.  
"I believe that we can help him. we don't know what's been done or how deeply Valkorian's influence has affected him."  
Didn't you say that the Emperor was inside his head, like possession?"  
"no, it's not like Ziost. It's deeper than that. it's as if Valkorian IS Lord Borias and not just controlling his mind. "  
Theron, having been trained by the Jedi, knew about such things, even If He wasn't force sensitive.  
"So they're fighting for dominance."  
"You understand then. So you no how important it is to eliminate the Emperor once and for all."  
Theron sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'll do what I have to to succeed."  
"I know you'll do your job Theron. That's why I brought you here. I know we will succeed."  
" is that optimism i hear?"  
"yes. imagine that. you must be rubbing off on me."  
Theron grumbled, going back to his drink.  
"I've created a monster. " he reached for the bottle, but it was empty. he groaned. "I'm out."  
He got up from the couch.  
Lana giggled. "I'm sure Gault has a stash somewhere."  
"Maybe, but supplies have been scarce since the blockades."  
He headed for the door, then walked out into the corridor.  
Lana followed him out. " I'll keep you updated on his progress." She smiled.  
"I'm sure between you Sana Rae and Oggurobb, you can get Borias back to normal. "

******************************************************************************************************************************  
For the next few days Theron watched. he watched as Borias was poked, experimented on, injected with chemicals in the science lab and he watched as Borias was laid out on examination tables.  
he watched at the force Enclave, lingering in the entrance way as Lana and Sana Rae worked on him.  
having had Jedi training, he understood what they were doing to him. he understood completely.  
he kept his distance, figuring that Borias needed to heal, to get his head back together so that he would be as he was before.. the man that he had come to love.  
Hylo Visz cornered him as he emerged from the force Enclave.  
the Mirilian's green face was lined with worry, her tattooed cheeks drawn. she grabbed his arm.  
"come on sad eyes. it's time to cheer you up."  
Theron grumbled. "I'm okay."  
"Nonsense. you've been all mopey since the commander arrived."  
she smiled at him. "you've been trying really hard to avoid not be noticed, lingering in doorways when you think nobody is watching." "I'm a spy. I know how to avoid being noticed."  
"sure.. and I'm a smuggler. I know all about secrets too. isn't that why you recruited me?"  
"you're the best Hylo. "  
she crossed her arms, staring him down. "I'm your friend Theron. I can see you're hurting." she slid an arm around his shoulders. "do you want to talk about it?"  
he shook his head. "I've been trying really hard to accept the fact that we're different, but he's a Sith Lord, I'm a spy. we're from different worlds."  
"hey... you don't have to tell me. I fell for a crazy Devoronian for krypes sakes. "  
"I thought we might have a chance here on neutral territory. the Empire and the Republic are gone, at least.. for now. I thought maybe we could start over, but he's forgotten everything... even me."  
Hylo patted him on the back. "come on. I think I know how to make you feel better. come with me to the cantina."  
"I could use a drink..."  
When they walked into the cantina, it was busting with activity. music played from the small stage across from the bar, several patrons were drinking and conversing among themselves, some private conversations were being held off in the private rooms in the back of the cantina.  
large groups congregated in the middle, near the horseshoe shaped bar along the back wall.  
at the oval shaped table sat the Devoronian Gault, the Twi'lek Vette, a purple skinned Torgruta and a bronze skinned Mirialan.  
"Hey beautiful." the Devoronian greeted Hylo cheerfully.  
"Charmer." Hylo grumbled. "Hey Gault, cheer this guy up, will ya?

She let go of Theron's arm, then plopped down into the seat across from Gault.  
The bronze skinned Mirialan looked up from his Sebacc chips. "Hey buddy." He noted the look on Theron's face. "Uh oh...what's up? You okay?"  
"He's been bummed all week. He's just worried about our new commander, Lord Borias." Hylo said.  
"If anyone should be concerned for him, it should be his WIFE." Vette stressed, looking at Theron with contempt.  
Theron looked away from the twi'lek and watched as Borias came through the entrance to the cantina with Lana.  
Vette jumped up from the table, moving toward him. "Borias. I'm so happy you're alive." She reached up to touch his bronze face, standing on tip toes. "I missed you so much."  
The bright blue eyes stared at her blankly. " I am sorry. I do not know you."  
" It's me...Vette.." She waited expectantly, the lavender eyes bore into him. "Don't you know me?"  
"He didn't remember me either." Theron said.  
Vette ignored Theron and stroked Borias long silky hair. "What's happened to you?"  
"He's been affected by the Emperor. We're treating him for it." Lana said.  
I really hope it works. Theron thought to himself.  
The purple Torgruta grinned broadly. " he just needs some air and an adventure."  
Gault nodded his red one horned head. " I've got a plan to get us some well-needed supplies."  
"I better go prep the shuttle. " Vette said, looking at Gault.  
"I'll walk you out." The Torgruta said, getting up from the table.  
Lana glanced at Theron. "We should go. Are you ready?"  
Bronzetopaz grinned at Theron as they headed out of the Cantina. "I hope you bring back plenty of goodies for us. Save me some, would ya?"  
Theron smiled at his old friend. "of course."  
"when we get back from Darvannis, we should celebrate." Bronzetopaz's tattooed bronze cheeks stretched into a wide smile.  
"I don't feel much like celebrating lately." Theron said, looking toward the far corner of the Cantina, where a back entrance led to the Western sector behind the alliance base.  
Lana exchanged some words to Borias, then he disappeared into the Elevator Shaft which would take him down to the surface.  
"where's Borias going?" Theron asked Lana as they walked outside to the main deck area.  
"he needs to be alone for a while."  
"is he all right? how is he doing?"  
"give him time Theron. imagine what he's been through."  
Theron sighed. I guess you're right. " 

"I'm really sorry about your riddur Vette." Jarlinka said, as they waited for the shuttle to land.  
"Me too." Vette pouted, her blue cheeks drooping. "Good luck with Torian."  
"So, you're not coming with us? Theron asked.  
The purple Torgruta shook her striped head. "Nope. Captain Anse and I are going to Darvannis to retrieve our riddurs. The Mandos will like it here."  
"At least your husband knows who you are." Vette said sadly. Jarlinka extended a gloved hand to Theron as he approached. " we haven't officially met. I'm Jarlinka Cadera by the way. "  
"Pleased to meet you." Theron said, shaking her gloved hand.  
"When we get back, we'll have to celebrate. " Jarlinka grinned, her white markings stretched across her purple cheeks. "I hear you're quite the Sebacc player Theron. "  
"I do okay." He chuckled.


	3. the trouble with Borias

3632bby Odessen  
________________________

The Cantina hustled with activity. The Alliance base now had new residents. the Mandolorians.  
They drank and danced and whooped while they celebrated. Borias was still absent, having been gone for about a week.  
Vette sat alone at a table, sad and detached from the group. She just couldn't get her mind off of Borias.  
She raised her head when she heard a gruff voice behind her.  
"Something got you down little blue?"  
She looked up at the tall, muscular Mandolorian standing in front of her.  
She rested her head in her small blue hands, elbows resting on the table. "I don't feel much like celebrating."  
"Sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
Her lavender eyes studied the concerned, rugged, masculine face.  
"I guess I could use some company."  
The mando pointed at her empty glass thoughtfully. "can I get ya a drink?" he held up his glass, looking at the brown liquid, the foam resting on top. "This isn't Tee'har but it isn't bad. what is it?"  
Vette glanced at the glass as he placed it on the table in front of her.  
"It's stout. The humans love it. They drink enough of it.."  
He nodded. "I've noticed. I'm Khomo."  
Her blue cheeks smiled slightly at him. "I'm Vette."  
Hey returned her smile, then that in the chair across from her.  
"not to be rude, but why are you alone? no partner?"  
Vette glanced around at all the others in the cantina. most of them we're paired off. She frowned. "Borias is gone. he's sick and needs to go heal himself. he's been gone for a while."

********************************************************************************************************************************  


3632 bby Odessen wilds  
_____________________________  
Borias moved South East toward the valley below where the Alliance base was nestled among the tall Mesas.  
He had fully explored the valley surrounding the base. only one more thing to explore, he thought.  
He passed the metal walkway overhead reaching across to the shuttle pads.  
The GRAVESTONE loomed overhead. He moved toward the FURY, which was parked up on the mesa directly across from the Military quarter on the eastern side of the base.  
He climbed the rocks, jumping from one to the other, making his way to the top of the rockface.  
He approached his ship, then walked up the ramp, through the doorway and over toward the cargobay.  
He took the jet pack resting on the floor by the door. He strapped it to his back, then walked back outside.  
He was pleased that he had remembered the jet pack and his ship, the FURY at least.  
He flew up the the GRAVESTONE, and into the over sized cargo bay door. He took off the jet pack, sitting it by the open door.  
He moved quickly down the corridor and over to the elevator which would take him into the bowels of the ship, the Dark Sanctuary, which held many mysteries.  
Borias wasn't sure how or why he remembered it, only that his memory was like a dream, fading in and out of his mind, then melting away as he woke.  
As he got closer to the Dark Sanctuary, he felt a strange familiarity, a sense of home somewhat.  
The huge central chamber hummed with energy. It felt alive somehow. The compartment in the center of the vaulted circular chamber held an over sized crystal inside.  
There were eleven over sized pods around the perimeter. They were at least 10 feet tall and about half as wide. He was curious to know if anything was inside them.  
He suddenly heard several whispers, like the spirits of the dead. They overlapped each other, like several speaking at once.  
"Release us. The demon hunter must be disbursed. He shall be destroyed once and for all. The pure Sith shall be our salvation. "  
Borias looked around the vaulted chamber, examining it closely. It didn't seem to have an end. The ceiling rose to a height that he couldn't see the top, the floor beneath the crystal compartment dropped several feet below the metal decking under his feet.  
The voices continued. "He is the light in the darkness. He shall guide us home."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  


3632bby Odessen  
____________________  


Theron, you're going to wear a hole in the decking if you continue as you are." Lana tapped away on the console of the halo communications table in the War room.  
Theron placed nervously, shuffling his feet. "Maybe he went to his ship.."  
"I've already checked. He isn't there. "  
"Well.. I'll check again." Theron moved toward the doorway leading to the Military quarter.  
Vette appeared at the entrance way to the elevator shaft.  
"I've looked everywhere. He's not even in the woods where you said he went."  
Vette looked at Lana. "Did he mention where he was going? Where would he go?"  
Lana shrugged. " I don't sense him anywhere, and his signature isn't even on the proximal map."  
Vette's blue face was lined with worry. "He's never just disappeared like this before.”  
She looked ahead, toward the Military quarter.  
She passed Lana, then headed over to the corridor that would take her to the Military quarter.  
She turned to face Lana. "I'll let you know if I find anything. "  
Theron wandered around the FURY, looking for clues. Borias wasn't there, the ship was empty.  
He picked up the datapad that was resting on the nightstand next to Borias bed.  
He started to examine it, when he heard movement outside the bed chamber.  
Vette"s lavender eyes narrowed as she saw Theron standing in the doorway to Borias quarters.  
"Don't look at me like that. I found his datapad. I thought maybe it may have clues to where he disappeared to."  
"Did you find anything?"  
"Let me look." He sliced the pass code, then tapped away, looking at the messages. After a few moments reading, he nodded. "Here's something.."  
The message read:  
Nephew,  
We have found the Emperor, Vitiate. His body is here.  
Lord Scourge and I must destroy it at once.  
I sense much evil here. the dark side permeates the air.  
Scourge says he knows this place. he has visited here centuries ago. it is a wasted planet full of pain, suffering and death.  
if you do not hear more from us, do not come searching. I fear all will be lost if you do.  
be safe and may the force be with you always,  
Amethesta  
"Lord Scourge.. He was the Emperor's Wrath before Lord Borias. He's also Master Amethesta's consort and Lord Borias aunt."  
"So, do you think he went to look for them?"  
"Maybe.." Theron said. " but I think they're is much more going on here. you know him better than I do. what do you think?"  
"Just because I'm his WIFE? He didn't always listen to me, and he definitely didn't love me either or he wouldn't have gone off to be with you."  
Theron frowned, his tanned face marked with anguish.  
"Look, he left me too, you know. If we're gonna figure out what's happened to him, we need to work together ok? Can we please at least be civil about this?"  
Vette shrugged. "Yeah sure, if it will help."  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

3632 bby the GRAVESTONE dark sanctuary  
________________________________________________  


"The demon hunter must be dispersed." the voice echoed. "he has imprisoned us and is too powerful to be destroyed without your help."  
Borias rested his hand on the large container that held the crystal. "this demon hunter you speak of, who is he?"  
"the GRAVESTONE is filled with ghosts of the past. don't pay them any mind." Valkorian's spirit said, glaring at Borias. "they are dangerous and are not to be trusted."  
"Liar!" the voice boomed. "You are the one not to be trusted. we gave you our power, then you enslaved us here, our bodies wasting in this prison."  
Borias bowed his head. his memory was hazy, but he could remember being a prisoner as well. perhaps they could restore me to myself, he thought.  
"how can I help?"  
Valkorian's spirit shook with rage. "No! I am your master. You are mine. You belong to me forever!"  
Borias jolted. His body shook. He could feel his energy being drained away.  
Threads of yellow-white force energy flowed into the crystal.  
The dark sanctuary hummed, vibrating as Borias was being drained of his life force.  
"You are mine forever." The deep, wispy voice echoed in the chamber.  
Theron rushed down the corridor with Vette close behind him.  
They tried to gain their footing as the GRAVESTONE began to shake.  
"The vessel must be subdued. The demon hunter must perish." Just as Theron and Vette approached the chamber, Borias dropped to the deck, then promptly disappeared in front of them.  
"Borias! No!" Theron screamed.  
Vette"s lavender eyes went wide. "What is going on? How did he...?" She pointed a blue finger at the empty deck. She looked around. "He just...vanished, but how?"  
"No idea." Theron said.  
"I don't think anyone is on the GRAVESTONE but us. People just don't disappear."  
Theron jolted back suddenly. " whoah..wait. what's happening? He looked at the over sized red-black crystal in the center compartment. It started pulsating and glowed a bright red.  
"Don't look at me...I didn't touch it."  
"We're moving." Theron steadied himself. "We gotta figure out what's going on."  
He turned and headed back down the corridor, heading up to the bridge.  


"Is anyone gonna tell me why the GRAVESTONE is leaving?" A frantic Tora came over the comm.  
"My ship!" Koth jumped as he threw down his datapad he was tying on.  
"Somebody is taking off with the GRAVESTONE. What in blazes is going on? Hylo said, rushing into the war room from the Military quarter.  
Lana looked up from her typing. "Vette and Theron went to look for Lord Borias, perhaps they..."  
***beep beep bloop bloop** the comm on the Halo table chimed.  
Theron's image appeared.  
"Something funny is going on and we need to figure out what." His image looked at Lana, Koth and Hylo thoughtfully. " I'm not sure what, but I feel it may have something to do with the Emperor."  
Lana glared at the image. "Vitiate? But Lord Borias dealt with Valkorian. He is dead."  
"But not completely gone apparently." Theron's image said. "I found a message on Lord Borias datapad which may tell us something... "  
Lana nodded. "Go on."  
"It seems that Master Satele wasn't the only one searching for the Emperor. Master Amethesta and Lord Scourge also disappeared looking for him."  
Vette appeared next to Theron on the halo. "Borias is gone and the GRAVESTONE seems to be going somewhere on It's own."  
"Don't look at me." Koth said defensively.  
"We'll keep you posted on what we find out. " Theron said.  
"Wait." Lana said. " We'll come with you. I'll send a shuttle to your coordinates. "  



	4. Gods of the Machine

3632bby Nathema catacombs  
________________________  
"...No, you mustn't." Joanis grabbed Scourge"s muscular arm.  
"But you do not understand. He must be destroyed. I believe it is the only way to defeat the Emperor. "  
"Valkorian possesses my brother. Until we know for sure how they are connected and what's happening to him, we can't do this. " Joanis said.  
Scourge's yellow eyes bore into the Jedi. "Do you not think that by destroying this body, Lord Borias would be free?"  
"Maybe, but..."  
Amethesta placed a pale hand on her nephew's arm. "Scourge is correct. We must put an end to Vitiate so that he does not return."  
Joanis nodded, his cropped black hair hung in his bronze face.  
"But what about Borias?"  
"Not to worry. We shall find him, but now it is important to do this. It is best for us all." Lord Scourge looked at him, the immortal eyes blinked. He held out his big red hand. "We must combine our strength to destroy his power over us." He stepped up to the sarcophagus with the body inside and held his hands over it. He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes.  
The others followed suit, surrounding the sarcophagus.  
The four force users expelled their force energy, working together.  
Threads of yellow and red force energy snaked out of each of them and into the figure inside the coffin...

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
3632bby Iokath  
____________________  
SCYVA stood among the other God droids on Iokath, her streamlined droid body gleaming in the hazy sunlight of the technological world.  
"It has begun. I can sense something happening." She said softly, her droid voice vibrated like a soft, metallic hum.  
AIVELA stood next to her mother, her silver droid body slightly smaller, a semi circular crown atop her metal head.  
"I can feel the fires burning."  
"War and rage." TYTH boomed. His red droid form towering above them both.  
" beware the shadows that come." ESNE cooed, her soft voice breathed. The sleek feminine droid body matched her twin, AIVELA, a three pronged vertical crowned her droid head.  
" the time has come my children" SCVYA chimed. "The cycle shall begin again. Our endless sleep is over."  
SCYVA looked up into the dwindling skylight. "Soon...Soon We shall be whole again. It is time for our rebirth."  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

3632 bby the GRAVESTONE Wild Space  
___________________________________________  


Senya steered the shuttle into the wide open space of the GRAVESTONE'S hangar.  
It was quiet. Too quiet, she thought.  
She landed the shuttle, then slid out of the pilot's seat.  
"Something doesn't feel right." Lana said as she walked down the ramp and into the hangar.  
The slight, petite young woman known only as Mako came up behind her, tapping away on a datapad.  
She slowly walked through the hangar, observing and listening carefully.  
She tapped her implant, which was similar to the one that Theron had, only hers was thin pieces of metal that fanned out around the left side of her face, encircling her left eye.  
"I can't hear anything, no activity at all, like there's comm silence. I can't even pick up anything on the net. "  
Lana frowned. "Very peculiar. I don't like this. I sense something is amiss."  
Senya nodded her tightly bunned head. " I do too."  
Suddenly, a bright pink hologram of a young skinny woman appeared in front of them.  
"Help! The GRAVESTONE has been attacked. Lord Borias is gone and the others are unconscious, they..."  
Lana put up her slender hands. " slow down. Tell us everything that's happened.  
"Tharan was doing his research, talking to the GRAVESTONE, Agent Shan was talking to the big crystal in the dark sanctuary, and the twi'lek...  


The dark sanctuary was deathly quiet. The giant crystal inside the central compartment pulsated. The red mist filled the chamber.  
Vette"s body lay face down in the corridor, while Theron lay slumped over, resting against the crystal.  
The red mist rolled over their bodies and along the corridor, leading up toward the cargo bay.  
The red mist rolled into the hangar. It moved quickly, sweeping over the ground like a storm.  
They didn't have enough time to defend themselves. It was over quickly.  
They all dropped to the deck unconscious.  
The pink hologram stood in the middle of the hangar alone.  
Holiday whimpered. They're gone now. What do I do? Theran would know, and so would Agent Shan, but he's..She sobbed.  
She dissolved into thin air, her essence becoming part of the ship.  
After a moment, the console on the bridge panel lit up.  
It glowed bright pink..  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

3632 bby the Old City Iokath  
__________________________________  


" oh good, you're here." The hooded figure looked at Theron as he grumbled, rolling over on the hard ground.  
Theron rubbed his head, then looked at the hooded form in front of him.  
"Where am I and who are you?" He looked around as he slowly rose from the ground.  
"This is a long forgotten place, like me. I have waited in this place a very long time. My path has been dark for so long, that I have forgotten what the light looks like."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"300 years, perhaps more."  
Theron's eyes widened. "So, you're immortal." He thought of Lord Scourge.  
"Not only immortal, but also a God." He reached up to slip the heavy cowled hood off of his head.  
He was ancient, ageless. The robes hung on wasted shoulders.  
The long, matted hair was white with hints of faded gold. It hung past his thin shoulders.  
"I am called Nahut, the hated son."  
"The hated son?"  
" it is a name my father burdened me with long ago. I only ever wished for peace, but my family only ever wanted war."  
Theron nodded. "I wish for peace as well, but I'm not sure if we will ever have it."  
"I may be able to help, but first, you must help me. I must stop the return of my father." Nahut said, his deep graveled voice vibrated.  
Theron looked at the wasted form. The heavy robes hung on thin shoulders.  
"Your father? What are you taking about?"  
"I am aware of your war. Your commander is directly connected to my father, Izax. He shall be crucial in defeating him."  
"you know about Borias?" Theron looked at the God expectantly. "Do you know where he is?"  
The wasted head bobbed forward. "His body is here on Iokath, but his soul is trapped in the nether, like mine."  
The GRAVESTONE Theron thought. I just know it. Something strange is going on. He felt suddenly hopeful.  
"What can I do, a mere mortal?"  
"If I renew my body, I can return to my family and stop my father's return. If Izax returns, all will be lost."  
Theron nodded. He knew where this was going. " You want to use the mother machine, the Rakata technology. "  
"Yes. You know of it?"  
"I do. It's on Belsavus. "  
"I shall renew my body, then you may assist me in retrieving my family from stasis on the warship."  
"The GRAVESTONE?" It all makes sense now. The ship felt like a tomb.  
Nahut tucked his wasted yellow hands into the sleeves of his robe. "Yes. We must hurry though. I sense that the ritual is already beginning..."  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

3632bby Nathema catacombs  
___________________________________  


Amethesta placed a pale hand over the muscular chest.  
Lord Scourge's breath came steady, but slow. He laid on the cold, hard ground of the tomb.  
Joanis checked his wife's body, Kira's blue eyes staring blankly.  
"They still live, but are unconscious, it seems." Amethesta rose from the ground.  
"I gather it has something to do with Zildrog and the Emperor." Joanis said.  
"The holocron we found claimed to be Tanebrae's father. Scourge claimed that the Emperor was Tanebrae before he was Vitiate."  
"...and Valkorian claimed to be the Emperor. I thought he was from Zakuul."  
"He was, but also an immortal like Scourge."  
"How can he be the Emperor? He can't be in two places at the same time."  
"Perhaps he can. Remember Revan on Yavin IV? He had divided himself into two separate entities. Perhaps Vitiate did the same, dividing his power."  
Joanis nodded his cropped head. " that would explain a lot."  
"Indeed, it would. There is more to this than we know. What we do know, is that Borias, Kira and Scourge are being affected by what is happening. Perhaps it is all tied to the Emperor. "  
"So, what now?"  
Amethesta sighed. "We cannot report to the council. Master Satele is gone and we do not know what has become of the remaining Jedi. They have most likely scattered without her guidance. The Sith are most likely in disarray as well. So many have gone missing since the Eternal Empire took power over us."  
"Before Kira and I got together, she was being controlled by Vitiate, being a child of the Emperor. We may have destroyed Tanebrae's body, but it seems that the others were affected by us doing so."  
Amethesta frowned, her pale face lined with worry. "Scourge tried to warn us."  
"Maybe we need someone who isn't force sensitive to help us, someone who won't be affected by all this..."  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

3632 bby Belsavus the Eternity Vaults  
__________________________________________  


"Come to me child." the mother said, her Rakata voice purred, echoing in the vaulted chamber. Theron and the priest assisted Nahut forward, the wasted form weak from the neglect and age. "If you release me, I will help you." the mother said softly.  
"like you, I am a prisoner too." Nahut said. "Make me as I was and I promise to release you. I shall be eternally grateful."  
"Very well." The ancient one purred, her voice soft like a wind chime in a light breeze.  
"Step into the chamber."  
The heavily robed figure moved forward, shuffling like an old man. He braced himself , holding onto Theron and his priest as they walked him up to the renewing chamber, the God machine...  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

3632 bby Iokath  
______________________  


SCYVA raised her arms, chanting the ancient language of the Gods. the tall, slender droid form vibrated. energy flowed from the silver droid fingers.  
the feminine droid body shook violently. the metal body broke apart, falling onto the deck below her feet, the droid pieces spreading across the deck.  
the priests of SCYVA stepped forward, picking up the large deep blue crystal among the metal pieces.  


TYTH, the god of Rage shook violently. his large red droid body broke apart like an earthquake. the metal decking vibrated beneath his huge droid feet. the priest of TYTH stepped forward as the last pieces dropped to the ground. he retrieved the thick blood red crystal from among the debris.  


The twin Goddesses AIVELA and ESNE vibrated less violently, their sleek silver female forms falling to the deck below them.  
the two priests stepped forward to retrieve the crystals from their goddesses. green for ESNE and orange for AIVELA.  
the priests gathered the over sized crystals holding them out in front of them as they approached the GRAVESTONE as it slowly approached, drifting toward the metal deck where they all waited.  



	5. Chapter 5

3632bby Zakuul  
_________________  


It got suddenly deathly quiet in the palace of the Eternal Dragon.  
Vaylin sat quietly in her room. She felt uneasy. She looked around nervously. She sensed a presence.  
"I know you're there. Show yourself." She growled.  
The purple- white form faded in and out before her. He looked scared, like something had shocked him.  
The force...It's changed. I feel..." Valkorian's spirit wavered.  
A smile crossed her face. She grinned wickedly. "Not so powerful, are you father? I sense your fear."  
He looked back at her, blinking.  
"Valkorian..." The voice echoed in the quiet chamber. " return to me."  
"Ha! I knew it." Vaylin laughed heartily. "How does it feel to be controlled? Not so pleasant, is it?" The yellow eyes bore into him.  
"I...must go." Valkorian looked around nervously, then disappeared in a poof of purple mist.  
"Good riddance." Vaylin said, as she stared into the emptiness of the room.  
She let out a heavy sigh. She suddenly felt relieved, like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't felt this way since before she was sent to Nathema to be conditioned.  
She finally felt at peace. Am I finally free, She wondered.  
She walked over to the looking glass hanging on the wall over her mantelpiece.  
She slid the heavy hood off of her head and glared at her reflection.  
She slid her slender fingers over her pale skin.  
The nodes on her forehead began to shift slightly. The normally opaque white began to change to pale blue with flecks of yellow.  
What does it mean, she thought. When I was a child, they were bright yellow, like the midday sun.  
Perhaps my father's death and his disappearance has something to do with it.  


******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

3632 bby Nathema Catacombs  
___________________________________  


" i do not sense the emperor's presence any longer." master Amethesta said softly, "but something is happening. the force..."  
Joanis nodded. "I feel it too. it's changing and something is not right. I sense a darkness. "  
Amethesta moved forward, walking toward the entrance to Tanebrae's tomb.  
She paused at the doorway, resting her pale hand on the door frame. "what is it? Joanis came up behind her.  
"I am afraid that there is something coming. something ancient and wicked. Vitiate is at rest for now, but I think something is replacing him." she turned her head to face Joanis.  
His face lined with worry. "Like we don't have enough to deal with." He glanced over at the still forms lying on the ground. "should we take them with us?"  
Amethesta shook her white head. "No. They are safe here. We should investigate this further. We shall come to collect them when this is done."  
Joanis nodded his black cropped head. "I think that's a wise move. We should re seal this tomb, just in case.."  


******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

3632 bby Belsavus the Eternity Vaults  
__________________________________________  


Theron glared at the newly risen form of the god known as Nahut.  
He was the most beautiful being Theron had ever seen.  
Nahut stood almost seven feet tall, several inches taller than Lord Borias, who was 6"2".  
His skin was a sharp, glistening golden hue, which sparkled in the light. his white hair streaked with gold hung down past his broad shoulders. his eyes a deep blue, like the Alderaan sky.  
he stepped forward, extending his golden hands to Theron.  
Theron shrank back, terrified.  
" do not be frightened my son. all shall be well. trust in me."  
Theron looked at the crumpled form of the priest at Nahut's feet.  
" I thought that gods were good, but you killed him, in cold blood, without a thought.."  
" my priests were blind... disillusioned. they were not pure. The slate needs to be wiped clean."  
Theron looked at him in disgust.  
Nahut sighed. " do you know why I am called the hated son?"  
Theron shook his spiked head.  
" it is because I am the only one that wished for peace. my family did not, so I was shunned and denied worship, left alone. Only my mother showed pity on me. that is why she cries. she weeps for the unloved and lost souls."  
"So Scyva is good too?"  
Nahut nodded his gold-white head. "My mother is pure, though she is influenced by my father Izax. She is bound to him. You may also know him as Zildrog."  
Theron nodded.  
"My mother's tears would heal the wounded in battle."  
Theron remembered Senya on Voss. "Senya sang a song to her son Arcann, the Emperor of Zakuul. "  
"The tears of Scyva, yes it is a healing lament. It has great power. It evokes my mother's essence."  
"Apparently, it works. Arcann has changed. He isn't angry anymore. He seems at peace now."  
Nahut moved closer to him. "I sense a great sadness in you. A great pain that has not been lifted."  
Theron let out a heavy sigh.  
"Allow me to ease your suffering." Nahut reached out his golden hands, spreading the slender fingers. He placed his hands on Theron's face, cradling it. He released the force into him.  
Theron shook with the force energy. it was like Rishi when Borias had healed him.  
"So much pain..So much betrayal..great suffering. "  
Theron vibrated with the pulsating yellow white Force energy. he shook all over.  
"your love is pure, though troubled." Nahut said softly.  
Borias..Theron thought. "Can you see him?"  
"I can. Fear not. I shall assist you in finding him. "  



	6. the path of the Gods

3632 bby the GRAVESTONE Wild Space  
____________________________________  
The five priests walked into the chamber of the dark sanctuary.  
the priests wore the corresponding colors to the God's that they represented.  
red for TYTH, the God of War and the rage.  
blue for SCYVA, the goddess of sorrows and apathy.  
orange for AIVELA, the companion to TYTH.  
green for ESNE, the envious sister.  
black for IZAX the God of destruction, the devourer.  
The black robed priest stepped up to the huge crystal in the central chamber.  
"Lord IZAX."he bowed his hooded head in reverence. "I am ready to receive your blessing." he said, holding the Onyx crystal in both hands. it was thick enough that he needed both hands to hold it.  
the red black Crystal pulsated as if in answer to his presence.  
he breathed, startled, as he started to rise off of the ground.  
he floated up toward the top of the compartment where the crystal was inside.  
on top of the crystal compartment stood a waist-high podium with a round slot at the top of it. The slot was just large enough for the crystal to fit inside.  
around the perimeter of the chamber stood five similar slots to the one up on top.  
each priest approached, holding their crystals in front of them.  
they all slid their crystals into the slots in front of them.  
when the black-robed priest placed his crystal into the slot, there was a great wailing sound, like someone screaming. a pressure was released like a great hiss.  
A booming wispy voice rang out in the chamber.  
"It has begun, but first, the demon hunter must be disbursed."  
The force ghost of Valkorian lingered, trying to stay unnoticed.  
He screamed as his essence was sucked into the crystal.  
"You thought yourself powerful, but we are the ones who gave you that power. that ends now"  
As Valkorian was sucked into the crystal, voices were heard overlapping, like a crowded room full of people.  
A deep female voice rang out in the chamber.  
"Izax has returned. Now we only need my son Nahut to continue. "  
" I am here mother." a sing-song voice said.  
the almost 7 foot tall form appeared at the doorway, heavily clad in white robes, his cowled hood pulled low over his face.  
a smaller figure followed him in, also hiding himself in the heavy robes.t  
Nahut whispered to the white robed priest, then stood his full height, hiding his hands in his sleeves.  
The white priest stepped forward, placing his crystal into the slot in front of him.  
"good." the black-robed priest said. "now let us begin."  
"place your hands upon the crystals." the female voice instructed.  
Nahut bent down to whisper to his priest.  
The priest nodded in recognition.  
A great hum began, vibrating throughout the chamber. The red black crystal pulsated like a beating heart.  
the light in the dark Sanctuary glowed red.  
the metal deck beneath their feet vibrated.  
colored smoke came from each priest. blue, red, green, orange and purple. not yellow, which was Nahut's color.  
"Now." Nahut whispered, placing his hands over his priest's ears.  
The white priest let go of the crystal, then placed his hands over Nahut's.  
The priests all began to shake violently, holding onto their crystals, not being able to let go. All, save one.  
The black robed priest screamed. "what are you doing!? make him hold the crystal!" the priest shook with rage, his body convulsing violently. "Izax! My lord!" He yelled as black red smoke rose up from beneath his feet.  
the whole chamber flooded with colored smoke.  
the huge pods surrounding the crystal chamber opened slowly, making a loud, whining, metallic sound.  
five figures emerged from the pods, wasted and ancient.  
they moved forward, then stood behind each of the priests grabbing onto them tightly.  
The white-skinned form rose a wasted hand toward the priest on top of the compartment.  
the priests screamed as they were consumed by the smoke.  
the forms behind them vibrated, absorbing the life force of their respective priests, the two bodies merging together to form one being.  
The black Priest started to transform, his robed form morphing into something else entirely. his skin turned a coal black, dark as night. the texture like that of a serpent.  
the black priest looked down at the two white robed forms below. He snarled angrily. "you used the wrong crystal Nahut !"  
"No father. I did not."  
The merged forms stepped away from the central compartment.  
The huge red black crystal had been absorbed into the figure standing atop the central chamber.  
the four figures moved toward Nahut.  
Rage, Envy, Passion and Sorrow.  
TYTH 's priest became taller than the rest. the god of rage. his skin a ruddy red, like thick leather. his body was well-muscled, bulging, his strength renewed.  
AIVELA's priest became taller than her more petite twin ESNE.  
her skin a healthy orange, like a sunset, her hair long and thick. yellow, like the sun.  
ESNE's priest became a smaller version of her twin sister.  
her skin a grassy green, her hair blue, like the deepest sea.  
SCYVA's priest was tall and full figured with a mother's breasts.  
her skin a deep blue, like a Sapphire. her red eyes glowed like rubies and her hair a blue black, like the deepest ocean.  
Izax stared angrily at Nahut. " you did not complete the ritual Nahut. you did not merge with your priest."  
Nahut reached up to slide the cowled hood off of his head, revealing his face to them.  
" I have already completed the renewal." he reached over to wrap his arms around his priest protectively. "this mortal has helped me. he is an innocent."  
not so innocent. the priest thought to himself.  
"I gave you mercy, and now you betray us?" Scyva scowled angrily, her blue face lined with contempt. "we are Eternal, unending. you stand against us then?"  
"kill the hated son!" Tyth boomed. "he does not follow the path."  
Aivela pointed at Nahut. "you sabotaged the ritual!" her voice ringing like a wind chime in a summer breeze.  
"we are not complete!" Esne growled.  
Izax stood atop the central compartment, arms crossed. "finish it Nahut." He said firmly. "finish the ritual."  
Nahut shook his thick mop of white gold hair. "no father. I shall not. this must end. there will be peace. we must end the cycle of war."  
"Peace is for the weak." Izax raised a black, scaled fist.  
Nahut choked, being raised off the ground. He choked for air.  
"Do as he asks." Scyva said, her voice firm and demanding.  
"I can make him do it." Izax glared at the white robed priest.  
He pointed a black clawed finger. "Do not make me exile you permanently." His red eyes narrowed, watching the white robed priest.  
"I shall destroy everything and everyone you love, beginning with your lover." He looked at the white robed priest. "Do not test me mortal."  
Izax released Nahut. He choked, rubbing his golden throat.  
The priest's hands shook. "no please don't."  
First the Eternal Empire, and now the Gods. It has to stop. I don't want to give in to them, but they'll kill me if I don't. I can't let them win. Izax took his hesitation for defiance. "Shall I subdue him father?" Esne stepped forward, her seafoam eyes glared at him thoughtfully. She held a grass green hand over his chest.  
Izax crossed his arms across his chest. "that shall not be necessary. I know of a better way." he looked at Tyth. "Bring me the pure Sith."  
Tyth nodded his big red bald head, then disappeared into thin air with a hum and a whoosh.  
Pure Sith? Theron thought. I only know of one.. "No!" He glared at the serpent God. "Lord Borias won't do what you want Izax. He only helps people. What you're doing is wrong. It goes against everything he stands for now."  
Even though he doesn't remember, Theron thought sadly.  
" you shall do as we ask Scyva eyed him coolly, her ruby eyes boring info his green gold ones. "We know your weakness."  
They know, I've always let my passion control me. Tyth appeared with a carbonite casing of Borias in tow.  
He grinned at Theron, his Sith pureblood face showed contempt. He rested his hand on the side of the casing.  
"I can destroy him easily." He waved his big red hand over the frozen form slowly.  
Aivela looked at the frozen Borias, admiring his beauty.  
"Such a terrible waste. He is a fine specimen." she stroked the frozen form teasingly.  
"this is his lover." Scyva said plainly.  
"even better." Aivela giggled, cuddling up next to the carbonite casing. Theron shook with rage and fear. he looked at Nahut, pleading.  
"you promised me..." his green gold eyes glistened with tears.  
Nahut looked at him with pity. "I am sorry. there is nothing I can do. I thought we could defeat them, but they shall only destroy me... destroy everything."  
Theron looked at the gods. they will kill me if I don't do what they want. I would do anything to protect you, even die, but there is too much at stake.  
he looked at the frozen form sadly. I'm sorry Borias. I really wish that things were different, but they're not. I just hope that if we live through this we can finally be together.  
I'll do what I have to. he let out a heavy sigh, then stepped forward, reaching toward the purple crystal.  
Theron looked over his shoulder at Nahut.  
Nahut nodded, a sad smile crossed his golden face.  
Theron slowly slid his fingers over the crystal, feeling its smooth surface.  
as soon as he wrapped both hands around the amethyst crystal, the whole chamber began to shake.  
he felt the deck beneath his feet vibrate.  
the gods jerked with the force of the vibration.  
a loud hum rang out through the GRAVESTONE.  
Theron wanted to cover his ears, but he couldn't take his hands off of the crystal. his feet were planted to the deck. he couldn't move even if he wanted to.  
the color drained from the crystal. it became clear and sparkled brightly.  
He had to shut his eyes the light was so bright.. The Gods screamed in agony.  
Theron winced.  
All the Gods collapsed to the deck, save one..  
The chamber got deathly quiet.  
Theron open his eyes looking around the empty chamber he was alone with Nahut.  
Everyone was gone like they were never there at all.  
Nahut smiled at him. " thank you my son. The cycle is complete."  
Theron stared at him. "what happened? where is everyone? where is Borias?"  
The god smiled at him. "he was never here."  
"but I saw him. the gods brought him here."  
" a necessary deception." he grinned wickedly. "I had to be sure that you would do as I asked, and you performed beautifully."  
Theron's green gold eyes blazed. " you tricked me. I thought you were good... I thought you wanted peace."  
"peace is for the weak." Nahut's golden face morphed into the serpent.  
Izax glared at him with ruby red eyes. "Foolish mortal."  
Theron stared at him, eyes wide. "it was you all along, wasn't it? you killed them. the priests... the gods..he shuddered.  
" what have I done he cringed of what would come next.  
"you have brought the dawn of a new civilization." Izax grinned wickedly.  
"But the alliance...Borias..."  
"You have no alliance and now your commander is dead."  
"Dead? No..I saw him here before we got to the GRAVESTONE."  
"Before, yes, it is true. He needed to be out of my way."  
Theron stared at him in horror. The red eyes gleamed with malice and contempt.  
"Where is he then?"  
Izax chuckled. "I needed a pure soul." He pointed a black clawed finger at the over sized red-black crystal in the central compartment.  
" he is there for eternity.. to fuel the Galaxy with the strength I need to conquer it."  
Theron stared in horror at the crystal.  
he stepped up to it, reaching out to place a hand on it. it was warm to the touch. it pulsated like a beating heart.  
Theron gasped, taken back. "It's alive."  
" it was merely sleeping. you have awoken it. the GRAVESTONE shall live again.” Izax looked at him. "You may live long enough to see it. Just be sure not to cross me again. I now I must go."  
With a hum and a whoosh, he was gone...


	7. Through Power I Gain Strength

3632 bby the GRAVESTONE Dark Sanctuary  
___________________________________________

"It must begin. We must return to life and defeat my father." Nahut said firmly. "The time is ever closer."  
The yellow smoke swirled at the Gods feet, like a gentle stream lapping on the rocks.  
"How should we be begin?"  
Nahut paced, the yellow smoke rising off the ground at his feet. It touched the ground of the nether realm.  
"You must gather your alliance, the ones closest to you. Nahut instructed. "They can help us to perform the ritual to return us to the world."  
Borias nodded. "Theron is not for sensitive. I cannot speak to him," he concentrated, breathing slowly, focusing his energy. "But my aunt is here. Family is powerful."  
"Very good." Nahut said.  
"Amethesta." The soft, deep voice echoed.

The aged Miriluka looked up. She could sense Borias presence. She looked at the others in the chamber.  
" may I have some privacy? I wish you try communicating with my nephew, if I can."  
The purple Hutt looked confused for a moment, then realized. "  
Oh... Of course. Oggurobb said, his deep voice booming in the Chamber. "You force users communicate through your mind... Fascinating. I shall respect your private conference."  
Amethesta nodded her white head. " I shall check in with you later, when I know more."  
The companions exited the dark sanctuary. Theron was the last to leave. He looked at Amethesta thoughtfully.  
She smiled at him. "Not to worry Theron."  
Theron nodded. "I wish I could talk to him, but..."  
She smiled, her pale face warm. "I know."  
She watched as he walked toward the corridor , and when he disappeared from view, she placed a pale hand on the crystal.  
"Borias, I am here."  
The soft, deep voice responded. "I am glad you are here. It has been many years since we spoke."  
"it has, but I wish that was under a more pleasant circumstance."  
"Indeed. Has Theron told you of our situation?"  
"He has. It seems we have quite the predicament on our hands. She stroked the crystal, listening, feeling its energy.  
"I shall need your help."  
"I will do what I can."  
"You must gather the others and prepare them." Borias said.  
Amethesta nodded. "I have already done so, though not all of us are present. Some are missing."  
So I am NOT the only one that was taken prisoner. Who else is not with us?"  
Lord scourge, as well as Joanis your brother, and Kira Carsen, his wife."  
"His wife? " Borias chuckled. " I had always thought my brother would be one to follow the Jedi code."  
Amethesta laughed too. "None in our family do."  
"Apparently so." Borias said. "It disturbs me the at Lord Scourge was taken. He knew Tenebrae before he became Vitiate, the Sith Emperor."  
"He also knew Revan." Amethesta added. " he betrayed him to the ever. Perhaps Vitiate is taking his revenge after all of this time, for his subjects leaving his service."  
"I understand myself and Lord scourge, but what reason would Vitiate have to imprison my brother or his wife?"  
"Tenebrae does not need a reason, " Nahut began, His calm voice echoing in the vaulted chamber. "He is mad for power. He wishes to return to life and destroy life as he did half a millennia ago on Medriaas. He absorbed all life there to gain power to become immortal."  
"Just as Vitiate drained to life on Ziost." Amethesta said.  
"My father Izax was defeated by Tenebrae, then he imprisoned us. My father gave him our power when we went to rest, then he subdued all of us, locking us away for eternity."  
" that is disgraceful and tragic." Amethesta said sadly.  
"Valkorian has been silent." Borias said. " I believe he has been biding his time, waiting for the right time to strike. He is plotting something. We must act now before he regains strength."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

3632 bby Nathema Catacombs  
__________________________________

"Foolish mortals." Izax paced, looking at the motionless figures in the containment pods surrounding the central machine known as ZILDROG. He stopped before each tank, observing them closely.  
"you thought you could stop me by purifying this galaxy?" He looked at the first tank closest to the entrance way. He looked into the face of the pure blood Sith.  
"You believed that by being immortal like the Gods and your Emperor could give you the power to destroy my first body?"  
Izax chuckled. His laugh was like a wheeze. "Tanebrae was weak. He destroyed everything around him and left only dust and desolation."  
he moved to the next pod. "Next came his successor, Vitiate, the Sith Emperor. Since I could not locate Valkorian's body, I took that which was most precious to him." He looked at the young woman in the pod heavily shrouded in black robes, her head crowned with the white nodes of Zakuulan nobility. the nodes were normally a pearly white, but now they were more Opal, with threads of blue and yellow in them. Curious, he thought.  
Vaylin was his favorite child, her power unsurpassed by any in her family. She has the mark of the Gods. A perfect replacement for her father.  
He moved to the next pod, stopping in front of it to gaze at Borias still form. "You thought yourself a great warrior, and brought an army of allies with you, but the only thing that you have achieved is releasing the spirit of Valkorian, which is now in my possession." He looked up at the form of Valkorian trapped in the force field atop the ZILDROG machine in the center of the large circular platform.  
He moved away from the pods, looking up at the trapped spirit. "Your family will join you soon, along with the pure Sith." He looked back over at the pod holding Borias. "After I have collected my family, I shall also retrieve yours.."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

3632 bby the GRAVESTONE Dark Sanctuary  
_______________________________  
"...We need to proceed. There must be a way out of this realm." Borias looked around, then fixed his gaze on Nahut.  
Nahut let out a hard sigh. "Have patience Lord Wrath. The time is drawing ever closer."  
The red mist gathered at his feet, rolling around the realms surface, like a flow of water upon a stream. "Perhaps you should contact another such as yourself to communicate."  
Borias thought for a moment. "Of course...now that the force users are here on the GRAVESTONE..." He shook his head of thick black hair. "I know just the one." He focused his energy on his aunt.  
"Amethesta."  
The aged Miriluka looked up, her pale face smiled. She stepped closer to the crystal chamber from the corridor. She glanced at Dr. Oggurobb and Yuun, who were examining the compartments in the chamber.  
"Doctor, would you excuse me for a moment? I need to speak with Lord Borias. You may continue your work at a later time."  
The purple Hutt looked confused for the moment, then thought. "Oh, of course. You force users communicate through your minds. Fascinating... I shall respect your private conference. Come along Major, we have to examine all this data." Oggurobb slithered out, with the Gand following close behind.  
Theron was the last to leave. He looked at Amethesta.  
She looked in his direction. " Not to worry Theron."  
"I wish I could talk to him, but.."  
"I know." She smiled at Theron, then watched him walk down the corridor, and as he disappeared from view, she placed her pale hand on the crystal. "I am here nephew."  
The soft, deep voice responded. "I am glad you are here. it has been many years since we spoke. I tried to communicate with Theron, but..."  
"I know, but I wish it was under a more pleasant circumstance."  
"Indeed. Has Theron told you of our situation?"  
"He has. It disturbs me greatly. I sensed something off in the force. It seems we have quite the predicament on our hands." She stroked the crystal, listening, feeling it's energy. "I need your help." Borias said.  
"I shall do all that I can."  
"We have both fought the Emperor. Several times, but this is different. The Gods are eternal, and it seems they are rising again, as we'll as the Emperor. They mean to destroy us all."  
"I gathered as such."  
"Lord Nahut is with me, in the same predicament. Our souls separate from our bodies. We must return to the living realm, but we are trapped here."  
Amethesta nodded, leaning on the crystal. "How should we proceed?"  
"The time for the awakening is come." Nahut said. "You must retrieve my body so that I may rise again. My father Izax shall not be allowed to carry out his plan to take control of the galaxy again."  
"I shall not allow that to happen." Amethesta said firmly.  
"You must also revive the avatars as well as my mother, Scyva." Nahut instructed. "She shall help us, though she is under the control of my father Izax, but she is on our side, the side of peace. You must also gather the alliance and prepare them."  
"That may be difficult. Not all of us are here. Many have been taken. They are missing."  
"So I am not the only one that was taken prisoner. Who else is not with us?" Borias asked.  
"Lord Scourge, as well as Joanis your brother and his wife Kira."  
"His wife?" Borias laughed. "I thought he would be the one to follow the Jedi code most of all."  
Amethesta laughed too. "It seems none in our family do."  
"It concerns me that Lord Scourge was taken." Amethesta said. "He knew Tenebrae before he became Vitiate."  
"Scourge knew Revan as well. Perhaps Vitiate is taking his revenge after all this time, punishing them."  
"Perhaps." Amethesta said. " it would not surprise me. "  
" I understand myself and Lord Scourge, but what reason would Vitiate have to imprison my brother or his wife?"  
"Tanebrae does not need a reason, he is insane." Nahut began. " he used ZILDROG to destroy Medriaas and absorbed all the life there."  
"Sounds like Ziost." Amethesta said.  
"My father Izax was defeated my Tenebrae half a millennia ago. He imprisoned us. My father gave him his power when we were imprisoned, then he locked us away for an eternity."  
"That is disgraceful and tragic." Amethesta said. "Valkorian has been silent." Borias said. " I believe he may be plotting something. We must act before he gains his strength. For all we know, he may be working with Izax."  
Theron walked silently into the Dark Sanctuary.  
The Miriluka glanced at him and actually smiled. "Those voices that you heard...they were real as it turns out, though the visions that you saw were not."  
Theron stared at her. "So I wasn't losing my mind? It was real? Borias is really here?" He stepped closer.  
"Yes Theron." Borias soft, deep voice echoed throughout the chamber. "I am here."  
Theron stood next to Amethesta, placing his hands on the red/black crystal. "I knew it. I thought I was dreaming, but it was real." He stroked the crystal thoughtfully.  
"I'm so sorry Borias. I thought they would help me."  
"We knew nothing about the Gods or their deception." Borias replied.  
Theron sighed. "No, we didn't. What should we do?"  
"You must find our bodies and reunite us with our spirits." Nahut said, his soft rhythmic voice ringing in the chamber.  
"But where do I look? how do I find you?" Theron thought.  
"Come to me Theron. Bring me home." Theron stroked the crystal. "I will find you Borias. No matter how far I need to go, no matter how long it takes, I will find you."  
"Are you getting romantic on me?"  
Theron chuckled, despite his pain and guilt. "I guess so. How am I doing?"  
"Beautifully, now go and save us all. I am counting on you."  
Theron put his head up against the crystal, stroking it. "I will, I promise."  
"I shall hold you to that." Borias said firmly. "I will see that he keeps that promise." Amethesta said, smiling at him.


	8. The Dragon of Zakuul

3632 bby Iokath The Old City  
_________________________________  


a small search party landed on the surface.  
Mako smiled at The lavender eyed, blue skinned twi'lek. “Tag team tech. It’ll go quicker with two of us.”  
“Great.” Theron nodded. Arcann knows the fleet and Iokath. Vette knows her way around.” He looked at Vette. “Remember where the control center is?”  
“There’s several. Don’t worry I got this.”  
“are you sure Borias is here?” Theron asked as they walked a long the metal decking, leading toward the oldest part of the technological world.  
Mako continued tapping away on her scanner, then typed the information onto her data pad. "I've been scanning for human DNA, which as you know, is rare here."  
"Yeah. It's mostly droids." Vette said, taking a labored breath, catching up to them.  
"I figured it would go faster having me along. I've been here before. I know how this place works."  
"good idea. Mako said. "Tag team tech." She smiled at the lavender eyed, blue skinned twi'lek warmly.  
"Ok..thanks Lana." Theron tapped his comm on his implant. He turned toward the others. " we've lost contact with the fleet. Lana is concerned that someone else may have control of it."  
Arcann's heavily scarred face lined with worry. " that can only mean one thing." He moved forward. " I haven't heard from my sister, so I know Vaylin isn't in control."  
"Izax, maybe?" Theron asked.  
" that's my guess, and if he has control of the fleet, then he also has control of the Zakuul, as well as here." Arcann growled.  
" but now we have the god to help us." Joanis offered.  
"Hopefully, that will be enough." Arcann said.  


They continued walking along the path until the metal walkway became over grown with foiage, the buildings older and crumbling.  
A long forgotten part of the city. No technology was present here, except for the scattered monitoring stations in small courtyard terraces.  
Theron scanned the area, looking for any familiar traces of activity.  
"I don't pick up anything other than plant life here." He said.  
" wait, I've got something." Mako said. "Over here."  
She waved at them from across the courtyard.  
Theron and Joanis walked over to where she and Vette were exploring, a small alcove in the back corner of the wide open area of the multi tiered courtyard.  
They ducked under a crumbling archway and into a heavily overgrown alcove.  
"I picked up some Sith DNA from over there." Mako pointed toward the corner of the alcove, where a glass capsule sat among the foiage and debris.  
"Sith DNA? But Borias is human." Theron said, then realized. "Oh..right."  
"He wasn't born on Korriban, but father was and all humans have traces of Sith DNA." Joanis said, matter of fact.  
Theron ran a gloved hand along the edge of the glass capsule. He spotted something inside, then moved the lid to inspect it further.  
Vette came up next to him to see more clearly. " is that...?" She pointed a blue hand at the empty capsule, looking down into it.  
Theron picked up the long black strands of hair. "Borias was here."  
Mako scanned the strands of hair. "Yep. They match his DNA."  
Theron sighed. "I really thought we would find his body here."  
"We can't give up looking." Joanis said.  
Theron tapped his comm. "Come in CORUSCANT."  
"Hylo here." Came the reply.  
"We found traces of Lord Borias DNA, but his body isn't here." Theron said.  
Lanas image appeared next to Hylo. "We hate to give bad news, but.."  
"Go on, things can't get much worse." Theron growled.  
"Oh, but they can. " Lana’s image said. " remember when Arcann was attacking several of the core worlds at one time, destroying billions?"  
"Don't remind me." Arcann growled.  


"Well...it seems that Izax is picking up where Arcann left off." Lana said, standing on the bridge of the GRAVESTONE, looking at the halo comm.  
"If Izax is in control of the fleet, it will be total destruction, absolute genocide." Senya said, worry in her voice. "We've got to get control of the fleet."  
Scyva stood over them, arms crossed over her ample busom. "We shall not allow Izax to destroy everything."  
" We shall see him on the battlefield." Tyth said, his deep voice booming.  
Though the STAR OF CORUSCANT was huge, and had high ceilings, the Titan still filled the room, standing at 8 feet.  
"We shall do it brother." Aivela raised in orange fist skyward. "I wish to spill his blood at last."  
"It is time for his darkness to begin and ours to end at last." Esne cooed, grinning.  
"We shall at last have peace." Nahut said softly.  
"I hope you're right," Lana said. "But first we must regain control of the fleet."  
The throne always controlled the fleet." Arcann said, entering the command deck area, with Theron, Vette and Mako.  
"How about the Thrones on Iokath? Do you think Izax also has control of them as well?" Lana asked.  
"The machines of war, we were." Tyth boomed.  
"The thrones controlled our droid bodies." Aivela added.  
"We are flesh again." Esne cooed. "We shall no longer be controlled by the machines."  
Aivela crossed her arms across her chest. " unless father gains control of them."  
"We cannot allow that to happen. We have been prisoners for too long." Scyva stressed. "Our plan is to destroy Izax once and for all."  
Lana nodded. " We have the same plan then. We wish to destroy the Emperor. All together as one."  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

3632bby Nathema the Catacombs  
____________________________________  


"... all together as one." The voice echoed in the vaulted chamber.  
The Dark Sanctuary was deathly quiet. The chamber hummed rhythmically.  
"... I should have drowned you at birth."  
"...I am your immortal Emperor!"  
"...you have the power of the gods."  
The voices of the past echoed in the empty chamber.  
The shrouded figure in the lone open compartment stirred...  
"My Lord? " the hooded priest looked at the serpent God.  
The ruby eyes glowed, the black scaled skin glistened like oiled leather. Izax stopped dead in his tracks.  
He glanced up at the spirit contained in the force field above the ZILDROG machine. It slowly merged into a solid form, becoming what he once was.  
Izax serpent lips curled into a smile. "At last, we have come full circle."  
Valkorian's pale blue eyes opened slowly. He glared at the serpent God angrily. "What have you done? Release me at once!" The deep voice boomed in the vaulted chamber.  
Izax laughed. "Now you shall learn how it feels to be a prisoner." He paced, watching Valkorian trapped in the force field. "You took my power, then trapped my family for centuries. I am simply returning the favor."  
He pointed a scaled claw at the figure in the containment pod. "You shall pay the price for your betrayal, just as my family has. You shall all belong to me."  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

3632bby the GRAVESTONE Wild Space  
________________________________________  


"I sense a shift in the force, but I do not think that father is responsible." Aivela said.  
Tyth stood at his full height, his ruddy red cheeks drooped into a frown, his yellow eyes narrowed. "Who then, if not father?  
"I remember reading the text about Izax and Zildrog." Senya said.  
"..from the swamp, a great evil sleeps. The devourer, the deceiver, the betrayer. He sleeps, biding his time, waiting to strike again, the serpent in the swamp.."  
"The serpent is Izax, but Zildrog is..was a machine." Arcann said.  
"Yes, and he is also another aspect of Izax." Scyva said.  
"... come to me my children..." a deep, wispy voice echoed.  
Amethesta placed a pale hand on her heart.  
Joanis looked at his aunt. "What is It? "  
She shook her thick mop of lavender white hair, her pale face lined with worry. She held up a pale hand. "Do you feel that?" She looked around, sensing the force around them.  
"The emperor." Borias spirit echoed, his soft deep voice whispered.  
"But you killed him, didn't you?" Joanis looked at his brother's spirit standing next to him.  
"It is not that simple." Borias spirit said. "When Darth Marr and I stood before Valkorian, he claimed to be the Emperor. Of course, we just assumed he meant OUR emperor. We didn't question it at the time, but now, after what's happening, it makes sense."  
"What does?" Senya asked.  
"I remember Senya telling us how Valkorian wasn't always cruel, how he used to be a decent man, how he had changed.." Lana said.  
"So you think Valkorian was possessed by Izax, then?"  
"It would explain his behavior." Lana said.  
"I thought Valkorian was Tenebrae." Joanis said. "Borias killed him."  
"No.." Amethesta said. "Scourge and I found Tenebrae.. on Nathema."  
"Scourge said that Tenebrae became Vitiate, the Sith Emperor." Amethesta said. "We thought that Vitiate was destroyed on Ziost, but then he turned up in wild space, on Zakuul."  
"I was wondering how the Emperor could be in two places at once. The eternal Empire wasn't built in a fortnight." Lana said. "The emperor is eternal, but I doubt even he has the power to divide himself into two separate entities."  
"So if Valkorian wasn't really the Emperor, then who was it that Borias killed on Zakuul?" Joanis asked.  
"Valkorian, or his body anyway." Borias spirit said.  
"Izax controlled Valkorian, just as he consumed you Lord Wrath."  
Scyva looked at the force ghost standing between Joanis and Amethesta.  
"The one you knew as your emperor is not Valkorian."  
"Who then Goddess, " Borias asked. "Izax?"  
"As I said, Izax and Zildrog are one and the same." Scyva said.  
"When Lord Borias disbursed my father Izax, he was brought back to us through the power of the GRAVESTONE. " Nahut said.  
"The crystal." Borias said. "It held us prisoner, and the GRAVESTONE held your bodies."  
"Zildrog may be part of Izax, but it is Zildrog that controls the ship, it is part of the machine that Tanebrae used to destroy Medriaas a millennia ago." Nahut said.  
Amethesta nodded. "Lord Scourge has spoken of Tanebrae. We went to investigate, but Scourge and Kira were affected by Him when we tried to destroy his body."  
Joanis nodded his cropped head. "The emperor's original body. I knew something felt wrong when we tried to destroy him."  
Scyva nodded. her deep blue face frowned. "Zildrog, I can sense it. Your emperor..He is Zildrog."  
"So Valkorian really is Izax, the Emperor..since they are all tied together. " Borias said.  
"Yes." Nahut stepped forward. "We battled with Zildrog a century ago. He was injured, almost dead. He disappeared shortly after."  
"It makes sense now.." Borias said. "His disappearance from Ziost, his sudden appearing on Zakuul, his power, my loss of memory..Vitiate must have divided himself like Revan and Izax."  
"Valkorian was the last one to see Zildrog, your emperor alive." Scyva said softy, looking down at the force ghost. " Valkorian took our power before we retreated to the GRAVESTONE to rest, then he trapped you when you destroyed his body."  
Arcann actually chuckled. "We always believed that Zildrog was a myth growing up. A scary story told to children to make them behave. "His heavily scarred cheeks broke into a grin. "As it turns out, he's on of the lost Gods of Zakuul."  
"And a lost emperor." Borias spirit added.  
" I knew something was off when we found the GRAVESTONE." Lana said. "Something just didn't feel right about it. "  
"It is almost as though we were meant to find it." Borias said. "Vitiate was not destroyed as we believed, his power only drained after Ziost. He apparently was only biding his time, laying in wait, until he could gain his power back and rise again."  
Amethesta nodded her white head. "Lord Scourge thought the same thing, and he believed that if we destroyed the emperor's original body, then you would be free." She looked at the ghost thoughtfully.  
"They both must be destroyed, they .." Nahut screamed, then dropped to the deck.  
"Nahut! Aivela reached for her brother as he fell to the deck of the bridge.  
Tyth looked down at the form writhing on the deck by his big red feet.  
Aivela touched Nahut's face gently with an outstretched orange hand.  
"Come to me..." The deep wispy voice boomed, resonating in the bridge area.  
Nahut faded from view, disappearing from the deck.  
"I believe Izax is collecting all of us, one at a time." Scyva said, frowning.  
Amethesta rose her glance to look up at the titan. "We must investigate this further."  
"Indeed." The deep blue face with the green face paint smiled at the aged Miriluka fondly. "You sense it too, do you not? " Scyva said. "Your emperor and Izax are in conjunction."  
"Or perhaps in conflict." Lana argued. "That would explain a lot."  
"Indeed, it does, " Scyva said. "But I am afraid this only complicates things." The blue skinned goddess looked down at the force ghost.  
"I am pleased that you and my son are free of your prison, but I am afraid that another has taken it's place."  
"I fear that as well." The ghost replied.  
"Something tells me this is only the beginning." Senya said sadly.  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

3632 bby Zakuul the Spire ________________________________  


The chamber grew cold and dark. The deathly quiet started to suddenly become active.  
The low hum of the Carbonite chamber grew louder. It intensified quickly.  
Jaesa Willsaam and Lord Czokas Wownomore looked startled as they searched among the files on the computer terminal.  
" is it me, or did it just get noisier in here?" Jaesa looked up from the monitor, searching, her brown eyes narrowed.  
"You sense it too. The disturbance in the force." Czokas smiled, his white whiskers stretching across his bronze cheeks.  
"I've felt it for awhile now, dark Lord. It is different than anything I've ever known, though."  
"Your power is exceptional Jaesa. My son never appreciated you properly, did he?"  
Jaesa frowned, her dark pink make up shrouded her yellow glaring eyes.  
"Lord Borias was an imposter! He only pretended to be a servant of the dark side, but he was tainted by the light all along."  
"I know. That is why I never collected him as a child. I left him with the Jedi. Along with my other son."  
"You have two sons?"  
"Yes, but neither of them were acceptable. They reeked with goodness. Only my daughter followed the true Sith path. She is much like you."  
Jaesa bowed her head. "I am honored, my lord, that you include me as one of your own."  
"We must keep to own own kind." Czokas said. "I sense a great shift in the force. This is why I wish to find our allies."  
Jaesa nodded. "We were all separated when the war started. Many of us were destroyed or lost, including the Jedi. They are all but extinct."  
"The Sith as well. Only Empress Acina remains. I hear that the Jedi Grand master disappeared and abandoned the order, leaving them to fend for themselves.” Jaesa scoffed. "Cowards..all of them. Blasted Jedi and their self righteous platitudes. I hope they all perished."  
She shook off the thought for the moment, and focused on the task at hand.  
"Lord Czokas, do you think that this change in the force has to do with the Emperor or Lord Borias? Since Lord Borias disappeared, the Emperor has been silent. I know longer hear his voice calling to me. Do you think he's been destroyed?"  
"No. The Emperor is eternal. He passes on, taking on another form, renewing himself, but it is different now. I also do not hear his voice. It's as if he has been silent, or asleep...  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

3632 bby Nathema Catacombs  
_________________________________  


"My Lord, you are awake." The priest said, sliding the lid off of the sarcophagus so that the body I side could be seen clearly.  
The ancient Sith sat up slowly. "Who are you?" He eyed the young priest, his yellow eyes glared at him.  
The priest bowed his hooded head in reverence. " I am Altien, my lord."  
"Altien.." The Sith pureblood rolled the name around in his mind.  
"Tell me, my son, how long have I been asleep?"  
" to my understanding, more than 300 years Lord Zildrog."  
Zildrog nodded his ancient red head. "A considerable time, to be sure, but not nearly as long as my existence."  
"Indeed my Lord. You are a god, eternal."  
"That is so. A millennia or more I have lived, perhaps more. I have had many forms and several names as well... He paused, letting out a hard sigh. Much time has passed, you must bring me up to date on all that has happened."  
"Of course my Lord, but I am but a young acolyte. " Altien said. I am no historian, but I shall tell you all that I know. The older priests would be much better to give you more information."  
"very well. Let us begin with what is happening right now. Why have I been awakened from my slumber?"  
Altien looked at the Sith thoughtfully. "I believe it is the prophecy Lord Zildrog."  
"A prophecy?"  
"Yes Lord Zildrog. I believe it was written after you went into your slumber."  
Zildrog was intrigued. "Go on... Let us hear it."  
"From the swamp, a great evil sleeps. The Devourer, the deceiver, the destroyer of all. He sleeps, biding his time, building his strength until he may strike again. The serpent in the swamp...  
The Demon Hunter shall come to subdue him, catch him in his lair. The serpent caught unaware, dispersed. The Demon Hunter shall conquer him and put him to sleep for eternity..."  
Zildrog"s yellow eyes narrowed. "So, this Demon Hunter has come then? Come to destroy me?"  
"There were two Hunters, Lord Zildrog. We found them in your tomb."  
“What?” Zildrog rose up, sitting upright in his sarcophagus.  
Altien Put up his slender hands in defense. “Not to worry. We had them subdued my Lord. They were disbursed to your rival Izax for safekeeping.”  
“Izax? The God of destruction? He still exists?”  
“On Zakuul, he is known as Valkorian, but he is also known as Tenebrae.”  
Zildrog nodded his Sith head. “So he has taken my name and claimed my identity. Did he presume to be me, while I slept?”  
“Valkorian was a great warrior, but he was no God.”  
The older priest walked into the vaulted chamber.  
“Izax gave him his power, then subdued the Gods of Zakuul, placing them into an eternal slumber.” He bowed his hooded head, tucking his hands into his belled sleeves of his black robe.  
“I am Master Janek my lord. I have been watching over your crypt these past 30 years.”  
“Well met master Janek.” Zildrog slowly climbed out of the Stone sarcophagus, placing his slippered feet onto the stairs leading up to the sarcophagus.  
“This is all very overwhelming. Perhaps if you inform me of all that has happened while I slept.”  
“I would be pleased to do so, lord Zildrog.” Master Janek said, the weathered face smiled at the ancient Sith Pure blood fondly. “If you are feeling well enough, we can take the air, and I shall bring you up to date on our current situation.”


	9. The Force Shall Free Me

3632bby the STAR OF CORUSCANT Nathema  
____________________________________________________  
"I'm worried. Senya and the others haven't responded. We should see what's happening." Lana said.  
"Something funny is going on." Koth shook his head. "First the GRAVESTONE disappeared, then our allies. Do you think Valkorian is doing this?"  
"Maybe, but I doubt it. I sense something much darker at work here. Even the Gods know that something isn't right."  
Lana moved over to the floor to ceiling window of the bridge. The STAR OF CORUSCANT hovered over the desolate landscape of Nathema. She stared out across the abandoned, ancient civilization.  
**beep beep bloop boop** the comm chirped on the console of the bridge.  
Lana reached over to tap the button to answer.  
"This is Lana."  
The hooded figure removed her hood, showing her face on the holographic image.  
Lana's golden eyes narrowed. "Master Satele."  
Satele bowed her braided head in sorrow. "Before you judge me, allow me to explain.."  
"Make it fast. I fear we don't have much time."  
"I know you don't think very highly of me right now. I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with what's happening. We were all manipulated by the Emperor."  
Lana nodded slowly. " tell me what you know. Can you tell me why Lord Borias and the others were taken?"  
"Only that Izax had a plan to use us all in his ritual to cleanse the galaxy."  
"That much I gathered, from what I witnessed on the GRAVESTONE with the Gods."  
"The Gods are here, along with Theron. I am afraid that they were all captured. There's nothing I can do. I managed to slip away while Zildrog was distracted. It seems the tables have turned. As it turns out, Zildrog is really Vitiate."  
"I know. Scyva explained all of it to us before she went down to the surface." Lana said.  
Satele's face lined with worry. Her holographic image wavered.  
Lana stared at the halo comm. "Master Satele?" she tapped on the console to try to get better reception.  
Satele's image faded out completely.  
Lana turned to Koth. "Blast the danger. we have to know what's going on down there."  
Koth nodded his thick mop of course hair. He worked with Lana enough to know that she wouldn't give up or stand by idly. "We cant let the Gods win. They have to be defeated."  
Lana bowed her head, letting out a heavy sigh. "I know."  
Kaliyo strolled up to them on the bridge. "So what do we do now?"  
Lana stared out the window, in deep thought. She hated not being in control.  
"I'm not sure, but I do know that we can't just wait around to see what happens next. I don't want any more of our people taken or destroyed."  
"Listen, I may not be a force user, but I know when something strange is happening. Iv'e seen enough weird stuff when I was an agent." Kaliyo said, looking at Lana. "If you need backup, I think maybe I should put those droids to the test."  
Lana slowly turned, raising her face to meet the Rattataki. She smiled slightly. "Yes. I think that may be a good idea. The droids won't be affected by the void. My power is unsure. I can't sense what's happening. "  
Doctor Cedrax tapped away on his datapad, joining them on the bridge.  
"If you need my expertise, I can help you. I would love to study that machine down there. I started doing research on Iokath before all this started. Holiday gathered data. I think it will help you to solve this mystery."  
Hylo looked at them as they moved away from the bridge. "Be careful down there. Communications are limited. I think the atmosphere of this place is affecting all of our equipment."  
Lana nodded. " I shall get in touch with you the moment I learn something."  
Lana, Koth, Kaliyo, Doctor Cedrax and two of the droids that Kaliyo worked on in Belsavus took a shuttle down to the surface.  
Lana didn't mind having the non force users with her. The force wasn't affecting them at all and the droids would be back up if something happened. They wouldn't be affected either way.  
As they walked through the passageway and down toward the catacombs where the ZILDROG machine was, Kaliyo shivered.  
"This place is really creepy. It feels like a tomb."  
"It is. These are the catacombs. Many of the original inhabitants reside here. Long dead Sith and people that Tanabrae brought here to die." Lana said.  
"Monstrous." Cedrax said, tapping away on his datapad, scanning the area as they continued on through the catacombs.  
Koth looked around, inspecting the area curiously. "They all died, didn't they? The Sith I mean."  
"Yes." Lana said.  
As they got closer to the chamber, Koth stopped short, taking a breath. "Hold up. Something is happening. I feel weird."  
Lana stopped, turning to face him. His color was off. His brown skin looking suddenly pale.  
"Koth, your necklace, it's glowing."  
Koth slid his brown fingers around the silver, triangular pendant he wore around his neck.  
"Oh wow. It never did that before."  
Cedrax came up to him, scanning it. "It has unusual mineral properties. Where did you get it?"  
Koth held it up, inspecting it. It started to glow a bluish yellow. "I dunno. Iv'e had it since I was a kid. I was found with it. My parents went missing and I was left at the orphanage."  
Doctor Cedrax reached up to touch it. "May I?"  
"Sure. Go ahead. "  
Cedrax unhooked the chain from Koth's neck and turned the pendant over, inspecting it further.  
It was a stylized snake head, triangular shaped with eye socket notches on either side of the top half. He turned it over to study the bottom side.  
"I'm not familiar with this writing." Cedrax said, reading the script engraving on the inside.  
"It's ancient Zakuulan. It says the lost son, but I dunno what it means."  
"I think I can help." a soft voice said, approaching them.  
Satele appeared at the doorway to the sunken chamber holding the ZILDROG machine.  
She stood looking at them, her pale hands folded in front of her. "The astromech is doing something. I was afraid they would see me, so I retreated away from the chamber. "  
She looked ahead, toward the chamber, her pale face lined with concern. "It's quiet now. I'm worried. Zildrog just stopped everything, as if he was interrupted from doing his ritual."  
Lana's face questioned. "What?"  
Satele nodded her braided head. "I thought the Gods were going to do something. Zildrog started the machine, then they all just...froze." She pointed a pale hand toward the circular chamber.  
"This warrants investigation." Lana said. She turned toward Kaliyo. "Have the droids guard the door. They can keep watch."  
Kaliyo nodded her white, bald, tattooed head. "Yeah..I'll stay out here too, if you don't mind."  
Satele led Lana, Koth and Doctor Cedrax down the stone stairway and down to the metal walkway.  
They slowed their pace, observing the scene in awe.  
The whole chamber was filled with the red and purple mist.  
As they approached the circular platform, they noticed that everyone on the platform was frozen in place. The figures in the pods still and motionless, as if asleep.  
Zildrog had his red clawed hands raised toward Izax, who sat atop the ZILDROG machine, as if casting a spell.  
The figures surrounding the central machine all posed like mannequins, their faces frozen in a terrified expression.  
They fanned out, walking around the platform, looking at the frozen figures of their friends curiously.  
Cedrax handed Koth's pendant back to him, it glowed a soft blue, and was warm to the touch.  
"Thanks." Koth took it from him, holding it in front of him. He walked around, looking at the scene with curiosity.  
Lana walked up to Senya's frozen form, then glanced at Vaylin in the pod behind her.  
"Koth, look.." She pointed to them. "Their implants on their forehead are glowing like your necklace."  
Koth observed both Vaylin and Senya's nodes on their brows. The nodes glowed a yellowish blue like his pendant. "Huh. That's weird."  
"This is my fault." Satele said softly, stroking the frozen form of her son, sadness and worry lined her pale face.  
Lana's golden eyes met the pale blue ones. "Tell me what you mean, and please don't leave anything out. Start at the beginning."  
"When the Eternal Empire took over, I felt that we couldn't win, so I left. Theron tried to talk me out of it, but I just had to see why they were so strong and I also needed to find out what happened to Vitiate..."  
Lana nodded. "As did so many others. Master Amethesta, Lord Scourge, Darth Marr.."  
Satele sighed. "So many were lost. I should never have taken the Jedi to pursue them. I almost gave up, but then I saw Darth Marr's spirit and he led me to Odessen where I meditated on what to do next."  
Lana frowned. "Even with your refusal to help us, we still managed to defeat the Eternal Empire and recruit Arcann into our alliance. "  
Lana eyed her coldly. "The republic did nothing to help either. At least Empress Acina allied with us to defeat Vaylin and Arcann."  
Satele bowed her head.  
"Well..what's done is done." Doctor Cedrax said. " no sense in harping on past digressions. We need to figure out what the proper course to follow is. I think I can help with that."  
He ran a hand along the ZILDROG machine. "What to do with you, I wonder?" He tapped in a code on his datapad.  
A few moments later, the pink Hologram appeared in front of them.  
Cedrax smiled at her, his ginger goatee stretched into a warm smile.  
"Holiday my dear, would you assist us in figuring how this machine works and what to do with our frozen friends here?"  
"Tharan! It's horrible. All of them were frozen and locked away."  
Her pink holographic face looked at the figures in the pods and surrounding area.  
"I'll be happy to help you free them." She beamed, looking over the over sized machine in wonder.  
"Where to begin?" She looked at the frozen form of Theron. "He knows all about these things. He can help too."  
"Indeed he can." Lana smiled, tapping on the carbonite casing controls.  
The carbonite casing started to glow red then gradually blue, then white.  
Theron grunted in agony as he was released from the frozen casing. He dropped to the deck.  
Satele shrank back, taking advantage of the distraction, slipping into the shadows behind the containment pods.  
"Where am I? What happened?" Theron looked around, confused.  
Lana put up a hand. "You're all right. We're on Nathema."  
Theron glanced around at the frozen figures surrounding him.  
He looked at Borias. "I see you found Borias. " he smiled.  
"Yes, apparently Izax was collecting all of them, bringing them here."  
Theron glanced at each one and frowned. "Maybe he was collecting those that were a threat." He looked at Vaylin. "I get why he took Vaylin and the Gods, but not Borias and the others, unless.."  
"Unless what?" Koth said, looking at he machine, inspecting it.  
Theron walked over to the pod containing Scyva. "When I was on the GRAVESTONE, Izax did a ritual to revive the Gods of Zakuul." He pointed to the four silent figures in front of him.  
"Wait..where's Nahut?" He looked at the frozen figure of Izax in front of the machine. "His body, that is."  
"We don't know." Lana said. "He was taken, but he isn't here with the others."  
Theron ran a hand over the sealed pod. " We should set them free, but we don't know how to open these pods."  
"Why, with the key, of course. " Holiday appeared in front of the machine next to Koth. "She pointed her pink holographic hand at Koth's necklace.  
Koth looked at her. The necklace was still glowing. "It's a key? Wow..that's amazing."  
"Indeed. " doctor Cedrax said. "I believe I know what to do now. Take your necklace and place it in the slot there."  
He pointed to the panel in front of Koth. It had a small triangular shaped hole that seemed to match the shape of the necklace.  
"Okay..here goes nothing." He looked over his shoulder at Lana and she nodded in approval.  
"Go on. At this point, we have no choice."  
Koth reached forward, holding it in front of him. He placed the necklace into the slot. It made thumping sound like Something being locked into place.  
The red and purple mist streamed out from the ZILDROG machine. The pods began to hum and make a loud metallic whining sound.  
"Just like on the GRAVESTONE.." Theron said. "Quick..We should steer clear. I have no idea what's gonna happen, but if it's anything like before.."  
Lana nodded. "Agreed."  
They began to back away from the deck and retreated to the walkway leading into the chamber.  
They watched in awe as the figures on the deck were consumed by the mist...  
Satele looked on from her hiding place high above the platform, watching the scene unfold. She shivered, dreading what might come next. She prepared herself, gripping the over sized statue that she was perched on.  
She tried to see, but the mist was too thick now. The whole platform was covered in it.  
It's too quiet, she thought. I don't like this at all. Something is wrong.  
She watched Theron, Lana, Koth and the professor closely, seeing what they might do.  
The peculiar pink Halogram faded in and out of sight among the figures inside the mist.  
Satele squinted as she saw a lone figure in the distance, wandering among the frozen figures and statues. She thought she saw a hint of red skin under the heavy black hood. He moved slowly, as if searching for something.  
He moved closer, then stopped, looking up at the platform filled with red and purple mist.  
"All together as one.." The deep wispy voice echoed in the chamber.  
"You are all mine now." The voice hissed.  
Satele winced as she felt the power of the force filling the chamber.  
This is that shift in the force Darth Marr warned me of. I can sense it.  
It is neither Valkorian or Izax, but something else entirely.  
The mist began to clear and the heavily hooded figure made his way to the platform, moving among the many levels of rocky pathways and ramps.  
The pods opened slowly. The loud metallic whine echoed in the chamber. They had to cover their ears.  
The hooded figure appeared on the opposite side of the platform, away from Theron and the others on the walkway.  
He approached the machine, then levitated himself up to the top of the ZILDROG machine and sat upon the perch there.  
"ZILDROG, activate!" His deep wispy voice boomed.  
The machine began to make a loud hum.  
"First thing's first." He extended a clawed red hand out to the frozen figure of Izax.  
Izax screamed as he felt himself being drained of his life force. His red serpent eyes met his attacker, the yellow eyes met his in contempt.  
"Zildrog! Or shall I say Tanebrae. So you have come to challenge me at last?"  
"No. I have come to destroy you." The yellow eyes narrowed.  
"Auggggghhhhhh." Izax screeched as he was pulled toward Zildrog atop the machine. His essence all but drained.  
Zildrog stretched out his arms, reaching for Izax as he came toward him, floating closer.  
"Ahhh." Zildrog let out a heavy exhale as Izax blended with him, the two bodies melding together as one.  
The companions watched in awe and terror. Satele watched from her perch.  
The red lips curled into a wicked grin. "One down.."  
He reached out a clawed hand toward the Gods.  
He gasped, jumping back. The pods containing the 4 gods were empty now.  
Zildrog fumed. Where are they? How did they escape? He looked around, the others were there, still frozen.  
He tried to move, but couldn't. He was planted to his seat atop the machine.  
"What is this?"  
"Did you actually believe that you would succeed in destroying us?" The deep, sultry voice chimed.  
Zildrog's yellow eyes went wide as the Gods appeared before them.  
"Mother of Sorrows." Zildrog eyed the blue skinned Goddess, standing at their full height, he had to look up to gaze at the titans.  
"I thought Izax had trapped you in the pods, immobilizing you all."  
"It was an easy task to trick him into believing that. " Scyva said.  
"Father controlled us for far too long. " Esne growled. "Now he shall pay the price. "  
Zildrog snarled. "I am the Sith Emperor. No one controls me!"  
"Zildrog, Tanebrae, Vitiate, Valkorian, Izax...they are all the same." Aivela boomed. "Father, rival and challenger...We shall tolerate your threat no longer. "  
"Too many have suffered. So many were lost because of your manipulation and treachery." Scyva said.  
"We have bled, we have raged, we have fought and have been driven to insanity." Esne added, she looked at the still form of Vaylin sitting inside the pod. "Even our mortal counterparts have suffered."  
"And immortal as well." Tyth looked at Lord Scourge. "He has suffered much of your schemes and cruelty."  
Scyva looked down at the control panel with the necklace inserted into it. Her red eyes narrowed. "The key...I thought it to be lost. Where?"  
"It's mine." The soft voice came from behind her.  
The Gods turned to look at the companions standing on the walkway behind them.  
Koth approached Scyva slowly. "I've had it all my life, but I never knew where it came from."  
The blue face marked with wonder. "It is a talisman of the Gods. It was Nahut's, he.."  
"The demon hunter!" Scyva realized. "The prophecy....It must be. "  
Scyva looked at Lord Borias in the pod. " I thought it was the Emperor's Wrath who would destroy you, but.."  
Koth looked up at her curiously. "Nahut, the hated son? He's the demon hunter?"  
"No, you are. Apparently. " Lana said softy, joining him on the platform.  
"So now that you've caught the Emperor, what's next, " Theron asked, stepping onto the platform.  
He walked up to Borias. " and why haven't they woken up?"  
Scyva folded her hands in front of her. "It is up to the hunter now."  
Koth frowned. "So, it's up to me? "  
Lana smiled. "I suppose you get to be the hero."  
"How dare you!" Zildrog growled. "Blast the prophecy! I am immortal! I cannot be destroyed!"  
Koth stepped forward placing his hand on the key. "What do I do now?" He looked over his shoulder at Scyva.  
"Remove it."  
"Okay...here we go." Koth gripped the pendant and pulled it out of the slot slowly.

The machine began to vibrate and Zildrog screamed as it released a burst of red force energy into the chamber, rising up into the cavernous open ceiling.  
The whole cavern filled with force energy, both light and dark. Streams of yellow and red mist filled the chamber, snaking in and out of the countless statues.  
The statutes began to shake and broke apart as the energy passed through them.  
Streams of force energy were released from each one, like a soul leaving it's dead host body.  
The companions and the Gods watched in awe as the cavern was gradually emptied of the countless statues, each a different size, released it's long frozen contents.  
The largest of the statues broke apart to reveal larger than life figures.

Scyva gasped. "The titans!" she breathed. We thought they had all perished before we went to Zakuul."  
"It looks like they were also in stasis." Lana said. "Are they alive?"

The Gods stepped carefully near the edge of the platform, trying to get a better view of their frozen counterparts who were lost in time for so long.  
"They must be, or their spirits would have been released with all the others."  
"Hello? Are you still there? " the voice cracked over the comm.  
Theron tapped his implant. "Theron here. "  
"Oh good." Hylo replied. "What's going on down there? The comm started working again and there's a lot of activity all of a sudden. "  
Lana tapped her comm. "There's too much to explain. We'll give you a full report when we all get back to the ship."  
"Hey, should we be picking up these blocks floating around up here?"  
They looked up to see the carbonite blocks rising up through the opening in the vaulted ceiling, having been released from their place among the statues.  
"Yes." Lana said. "We shall join you shortly."  
"Vaylin!" Koth pointed at the frozen figure inside the pod. Her eyes opened slowly.  
The golden eyes looked at the figure in front of her. "Mother?"  
Senya let out a breath, then turned to look at her daughter.  
The nodes on Vaylin's brow had turned a bluish yellow instead of an opaque white. She reached out for Senya, her pale face drooped in sadness.  
"What happened? Where are we?" She looked at her brother with curiosity. "Arcann? What's happened to you?" Arcann's heavily scared face beamed, his pale blue eyes filled with tears. "You're finally free."  
Vaylin stared at him. "Free? What do you mean?"  
Senya stroked her face gently. "You don't remember?"  
"I.." Vaylin looked around at the companions and the Gods standing on the deck. "Father was going to send me away, he.."

A soft deep voice was heard next. "Amethesta?"  
The Miriluka turned, waking from her frozen reverie. "Scourge!"  
"I cannot sense him any longer, he is gone.." Scourge leaned forward.  
Amethesta reached up to touch him, resting her pale hands on his muscular legs.  
"Is he really gone? Are you free of his influence?" She smiled at him.  
He nodded his red head, the golden eyes looked upon her as if exploring her for the first time.  
"I have not felt anything in 300 years. It is if I am a newborn, exploring all that life has to offer."

Theron looked around the chamber. "It looks like it's empty now. They're all gone."  
"Including Borias and Kira." Joanis said. "I don't sense his spirit either. I haven't since we came here."  
"But, he was here..." Theron said.  
"Or was he?" Lana said. "After all that's happened, I'm not sure what's real and what isn't."  
She looked toward the Gods on the opposite side of the platform, talking amongst themselves.  
"Perhaps the Gods aren't real either."  
Theron let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe, but I'm not giving up on him."

Senya and Arcann came over with Vaylin.  
"So...what now?" Senya asked, her hand clasped tightly with Vaylin.  
Lana looked at the former threat. She sensed something different in her. "Vaylin, what do you remember?"  
Vaylin looked at the pragmatic Sith curiously. "I... " she sighed. "I feel as though I've been asleep for a very long time and the person I was is a complete stranger."  
" I feel something similar. " Lord Scourge said, coming up next to them. "These thoughts and emotions are unfamiliar to me."  
"Yes." Vaylin said. "it's like I was being controlled or manipulated like a puppet."  
"Father made weapons of us both." Arcann said.  
Vaylin nodded. "I feel that you're right. " she reached up and slid the heavy hood off of her head, revealing her hair underneath.  
Senya and Arcann gasped.  
"Vaylin...your hair. It's like it was when you were a child." Senya said.  
Vaylin ran her fingers through it , holding between her slender fingers. The dark brown had turned to a warm golden brown.  
"What does this mean?"  
"Mother healed me with the healing lament, but Scyva didn't heal you. Maybe it has something to do with father being destroyed." Arcann said.  
"I think I know." Scyva said walking up to them. Her blue face smiled warmly. "With your emperor gone and Izax disbursed, you are no longer tainted by his influence. You are pure now."  
Vaylin's pale face quivered. Tears streaked down her blushed cheeks. "I'm free...my chains are broken."  
"...Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me." Lana said, smiling.  
"Does this mean we finally get peace?" Theron asked.  
"Apparently so." Lana mused.


End file.
